


When Naegami Met Komahina

by Leogun, ManiacalTeddy



Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Background Akanidai, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Bottom Togami Byakuya, Confused Naegi Makoto, Dork Naegi Makoto, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hanamura Teruteru Being Hanamura Teruteru, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Naegami, Naegi Makoto-centric, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya-centric, Oral Sex, POV Hinata Hajime, POV Togami Byakuya, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Top Hinata Hajime, Top Naegi Makoto, Top Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalTeddy/pseuds/ManiacalTeddy
Summary: Makoto Naegi plans a vacation with Byakuya Togami to Jabberwock Island to visit lovebirds Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda... but will it be trouble in paradise as Byakuya gets frustrated over his affectionate yet lustful feelings toward Makoto, and Hajime becomes jealous over the perhaps too-friendly bond between the two former Lucky Students? Read to find out!This story is a multi-chapter collaboration between myself (ManiacalTeddy) and Leogun! We will be alternating chapters from the POVs of Komahina and Naegami, AKA our beloved ships. This work does contain heavy NSFW content — mature readers only, please! We hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936375
Comments: 83
Kudos: 345





	1. Komahina

“ _Mmmph~_ _..._ that’s right, Hajime... _right there~..._ _ nghh~! _ ”

It had been such a whirlwind of an evening leading up to this seedy scene in the Hotel Mirai cottage...

Hajime and Nagito had only been dating a little over a month, and it’s true what they say; time really _does_ fly when you’re having fun. Neither of them had ever dated anyone else before (despite both of them now being in their twenties). Nagito had presented the newly reborn Ultimate Hope with a bag of fortune cookies, and that single romantic gesture led from one awkward first kiss to a curious wandering hand to the sensational blowing of each other’s cocks, and beyond... let me tell you, that was one  _ hell _ of a boat trip back to Jabberwock Island. Both men lost their virginity to each other, right there and then, in a small, shaky, claustrophobic cabin... Despite the less than ideal setting, it was the best night of their lives, and they’ve cherished every moment together since.

Tonight was the first evening that Nagito and Hajime had spent time as a couple in the company of people who were essentially strangers; Hajime had surprisingly received a text from Makoto Naegi, the former agent of Future Foundation that saved him and Nagito’s very lives by curing them of their affliction with despair. He had charmingly requested that he would like to spend time with Hajime and Nagito, getting to know them now that they had finally woken up from the Neo World Program that he himself had put them in to rehabilitate them. He also wanted to properly thank them for coming to his rescue during the killing game incident that had occurred at Future Foundation HQ.

Hearing about seeing Makoto again made Nagito squeal with joy. “You mean... we get to see Naegi-kun again?! That’s amazing! I hope that we get along!”

Seeing his boyfriend get so excited was kind of adorable. From Hajime’s (perhaps unique) perspective...  _ everything _ about Nagito is adorable. It’s why he loves and cares for him so much. He sometimes wished that he had realised his true feelings for Nagito before, just so he could’ve spent even more time enjoying the touch of his lips to his own... and the caressing of his bony fingers tip-toeing across his bare skin... _and the incredible experience of his tight little hole clenching in his length..._

... but he was all the more grateful for the former Ultimate Lucky Student being all his to enjoy now. He couldn’t ask for a better lover. Even though they had only been boyfriends for a month, Hajime knew within his heart that he’s entirely in love with Nagito Komaeda and nothing would change that. He just hoped that _he_ would always feel the same about Hajime, too.

Within a couple of days from texting, Makoto arrived on Jabberwock Island by private jet... and he had his friend, fellow former agent Byakuya Togami in tow.

Hajime didn’t know what to make of Byakuya... while Makoto was possibly the friendliest guy he’d ever met, Byakuya struck him as a cold, snobbish elitist who was entirely confident in his high social status. But, any friend of Makoto’s couldn’t be a bad person... _right_? 

The short statured Ultimate Hope later revealed that he had brought him along for a little joint vacation to get away from the stresses of rebuilding the new Hope’s Peak Academy up from the ashes of where it stood grandly before The Tragedy. If you’re taking a vacation anywhere, then the inconspicuous Jabberwock Island where all of the former Remnants Of Despair live in hiding from the world was certainly the ideal place for it. Sun, sand, and sea... it’s perfect.

After the pair of newcomers initially dropped off their luggage in the hotel and freshened up a bit, the foursome headed for the Titty Typhoon for a night of alcohol and fun. Makoto couldn’t believe that the crudely named music venue was a real, actual place — he claimed he thought it was just a little Neo World prank pulled by Alter Ego. Because, apparently, computer programs have a sense of humor, too.

The four of them had the entire venue to themselves. Nagito really enjoyed getting to be “couple-y” with Hajime in public — holding his hand, pecking his cheek as he handed him his expertly mixed alcoholic beverage. 

Nagito had hastily greeted Makoto by hugging him, exclaiming “Thank you for killing Junko Enoshima!” at the top of his voice. Happy tears fell from his wide gray-green eyes, staining Makoto’s fitted suit. All Makoto could do was nervously pat the taller male’s back, grinning like an idiot while Byakuya pressed his white-framed glasses further up his nose, tutting. If Hajime wore spectacles, he would most likely be doing the same.

However, as the evening progressed... Hajime realised that Nagito had spent the majority of the passing hours talking to Makoto, discussing everything and anything from their shared Ultimate titles to more trivial subjects, such as their favourite color. Nagito, being the hope-obsessed fanatic that he is (some things never change), constantly praised Makoto, like some teenage girl meeting a J-pop idol backstage at a concert. Makoto was constantly blushing, not used to someone so openly complimenting him to that extent.

Hajime watched on with Byakuya as Nagito and Makoto shared stories, played several rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors, and even attempted karaoke together. It was undeniable that they both had pleasant singing voices that harmonised well and actually sounded astonishingly alike. 

Hajime absentmindedly stirred his cocktail — he didn’t want to admit that he had grown a little bored as Nagito accidentally ignored his attention in favor of chatting away to Makoto. Byakuya was an aloof man of very few sentences too; he would instead huff under his breath, uttering single words such as “unbelievable” at the very suggestion of singing and goofing around.

“So, um... are you guys together?” Hajime asked the Affluent Prodigy. He figured that he might as well attempt small talk with his fellow bystander.

“We arrived here together, yes. Are you blind?” His wit was as sharp as his tongue.

“That’s not what I meant. What I meant was... like me and Nagito. A couple. Dating.  _That_ kind of thing.” Hajime awkwardly knocked back half of of his glass, pretending to not be offended.

“Hmph. Of course someone like  _ you _ would assume such an outrageous thing.” Byakuya turned away from Hajime’s view... was he _blushing_?

“Someone like  me ? What does _that_ mean?”

“A commoner, of course.”

“But... isn’t Naegi a commoner, too? And you still spend time with him... well, you must do, or else you wouldn’t have accompanied him here, right? Anyway... I apologise for prying. I was just trying to make conversation, seeing as  _ those _ _two_ are keeping each other entertained. They’re clearly alike in more ways than just their Ultimate Luck.”

“... I suppose I am left with no other line of action but to _agree_ with that single statement...”

“Glad we could find a middle-ground. Hopefully we’ll find more things to agree on in the next few days...”

“Don’t push your luck.” Byakuya took an elegant sip of his martini, and preceded to spend the remainder of their time together observing Makoto...  _ very _ closely. Thanks to his Ultimate-level analysis talent, Hajime knew instinctively that Byakuya and Makoto were definitely more than mere comrades. Hajime himself knew  _that __look_ Byakuya wore on his face well, after all... it was the _same way_ Hajime looked at Nagito. With longing, and a gleam of affection... Byakuya Togami, without a doubt, 100% wanted to _fuck_ Makoto.

When the two parties finally parted ways, Hajime was kind of relieved when it was time to head home to his and Nagito’s love nest. Hajime could definitely handle his drink better than Nagito, who was a complete lightweight and needed assistance standing upright. However, Hajime didn’t need Nagito upright for the remainder of the night... as long as he was still capable of bending and moaning Hajime’s name over and over uncontrollably...  _ that’ll do nicely. _

“Babe...  _take my shoes off~_. ” Nagito had collapsed on the bed, giggling as Hajime followed instruction, unzipping his brown loafers, proceeding to undress him. He pulled off his jeans with ease, and shuffled the male’s skinny arms out of his parka.

Hajime couldn’t resist any longer, pursuing hisintoxicated boyfriend with kiss after kiss, each one dripping with the lust of his desires. As their tongues delicately swirl with each other, Hajime lifted off Komaeda’s t-shirt, exposing his porcelain torso.

“You’re so beautiful...” he praised, gently laying Nagito onto his back so he can traverse his upper body with fleeting, feather-light pecks.

“ Me... ? I don’t know how you could say such things about me, Hajime... I’m just lowly scum compared to someone as  handsome as  _ you~_ _._ ” Despite his self-deprecation, his smile was beaming as Hajime continued to pepper kisses. 

“You’re not lowly scum to me, and you know that... so shut up, or I’ll shut you up _myself, okay~_?” Hajime jested... but it was only a half-joke, for he was dropping his underwear to the floor as he spoke, unveiling his glorious seven inch wonder. He crawled over Nagito’s face, softly slapping him on the cheek with the erect cock.

“Hajimeee... you’re so  _ ruuuude~... _ ” Nagito cutely pouted. He soon opened his jaw wide, inviting Hajime’s member inside to play with his jutting tongue.

“ _ Only for you~ _ .” Without hesitation, Hajime lowered his hips, his firm meat slowly engulfed in the caverns of Nagito’s mouth.

“ _ Mmmfph~... _ ” Hajime couldn’t hold back his groan, his eyelids fluttering as he started to softly thrust into the back his of his boyfriend’s tonsils, careful not to make him gag _too_ much as he alternated between licks and sucks... but the vibrations of the luckster choking on him felt so good, making his whole body shudder.

“ _ Nggghh~! _ ” Nagito’s eyes crossed as he tasted some salty precum form on the tip of Hajime’s boner... he always did prefer salty things to sweet, so he eagerly lapped up every drop, hoping for more.

“Keep going... just a bit longer... I want to be able to _slide straight_ _ inside you~... _ ” Hajime lamented, trying to keep his movements as steady as possible despite euphoria beginning to creep in.

When he felt his cock become sufficiently slippery with Nagito’s saliva, he withdrew from his mouth. Nagito had become a whiny mess, pulling him in by the tie and smothering him with sloppily placed smooches. The lucky one then saw to removing his tie and shirt for his lover, desperate to lay his moistened palms upon his bare chest and give his pecks a firm squeeze, akin to a seasoned farmer milking a prized cow. 

“H-hey...!” Hajime whimpered as Nagito glazed his wetted lips around each of his nipples in turn, fascinated by how hard they get when he tickles them with the very tip of his tongue... it makes him chuckle to himself, but is also a  _ huge _ turn on for the former Lucky Student. Both men were now  _ achingly hard. _

“Sorry... I couldn’t resist. You have such an impressive chest, Hajime ...  _I wanna gaze upon it when you fuck me~_. ”

Nagito very rarely used such vulgar language... he was  _ definitely _ drunk. The compliment made Hajime blush.

“Well then... _I won’t keep you waiting._ ” He climbed back on top of Nagito as he laid back down, his fingertips tapping over the slightly taller male’s thighs, creeping up to tug at the waistband of his boxers. Nagito raised his hips so that they were easily whipped off in one continuous pull. Hajime can’t peel his eyes away from the sight of Nagito’s fully exposed package... and  _ boy, _is he packing. They don’t call him Ultimate Luck for nothing.

“ _ Haaajimeee~... _ please... I want you inside me... I can’t wait any longer... darling, I need your Ultimate penis,  _ right now...~ _ ” he mewled, parting his legs and raising them to rest on Hajime’s shoulders.

Hajime cringed a little at Nagito’s choice of words, but couldn’t deny that his boyfriend is really fucking hot when begging him this way. He decided to tease him...  _ just a little... _

While Nagito continued to stumble over his words, Hajime reached over to open the nearby bedside drawer, grabbing the nifty bottle of lube with ease. As Nagito watched, the brunette coated his fingers in the substance.

“Huh? Hajime... That needs to go on your dick, not your fi—  _ aaaahhh~!!! _ ” Without warning, Hajime had begun to feel up Nagito’s entrance. The cooling sensation against his hole had made Nagito jump. Hajime strokes up and down a few times, staring down at his other half squirming in delight... then inserts a couple of digits, pumping them, curling them up to stimulate his prostate.

“ _Nggghhh~!_...  You’re... too good... at this...”

By this point, Hajime himself couldn’t wait any longer. He took his free hand, and poured a generous amount of lube onto his already wet cock. He leant into Nagito a bit more as he lined up his shaft... and gradually _pushed himself inside._

Both males moaned raucously as Nagito’s inner walls welcomed Hajime’s cock, sucking his length into his deepest depths. Hajime started driving his pelvis back and forth. As he did, he passionately kissed his lusting lover, and Nagito reciprocated by hugging him tight. Hajime had come to know that Nagito loves nothing more than a cuddle-fuck; he enjoys the intimacy.

They melted into each other, their movements in perfect momentum as Nagito cried with pleasure through smooches. Hajime panted heavily as he quickened his pace. He took grip of Nagito’s hopeful organ, rubbing his most prized possession in rhythm with his thrusts.

Nagito couldn’t hold back any longer, his whole body writhing... “Hajime... I’m gonna cum...  _ Gaaaahhhgghhhh~!!! _ ”

His eyelids squeezed shut, his nails digging into Hajime’s back as Nagito’s rod shot his white, sticky load onto both of the men’s chests. The steamy, erotic sight was too much for Hajime to handle...

“ _ F-FUCK~! _ ”

With a final sharp jab, Hajime reached his orgasm... his seed overflowed from Nagito’s rear in abundant amount, and kept on spurting out as he felt himself erupt in spasms.

When the pair of them finally came down from their shared high... they cozied up in bed. Hajime spooned his lover close, his exhausted dick brushing up against Nagito’s asscheeks. Nagito loved the feeling of the nuzzling so much... he’d purr as he felt Hajime’s breath upon the nape of his neck.

“I love you,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

“You’re only saying that because you’re wasted,” retorted Hajime with a grin.

“No, my darling... it’s true... it’s all true...” 

“Get some sleep, babe.” Hajime kissed the side of Nagito’s pale neck as he reached over to turn off the bedside light.

“Hey... Hajime?” Nagito had opened one gray peeper curiously.

“Yeah?”

“Tonight was so much fun... I don’t mean just now. I mean...  _ that _ was the  _ most _ fun part, of course... but... I really enjoyed getting to hang out with Naegi-kun and Togami-kun. Didn’t you?”

“Er... yeah. It was a nice change. You and Naegi sure seem to get along, huh?”

Hajime felt Nagito’s body fidget somewhat excitedly at the mention of the fellow Ultimate Luck’s name. 

“We really did, didn’t we? Naegi-kun sure is amazing... I mean, he took down Junko Enoshima... then rescued us instead of just killing us off, which would have been a lot easier and less time-consuming... and then he survived yet another killing game at the Future Foundation headquarters... and now he’s gonna be the new headmaster of Hope’s Peak! He really  _ is _ the Ultimate Hope... I’m so lucky to have been in his company tonight.”

Hajime felt a twinge of...  _ something _ ... stirring inside him as Nagito gushed about Makoto. He couldn’t help his teeth grinding together... just what _was_ this feeling?

“I’m the Ultimate Hope  _ too _ , you know...”

“Oh... of course, my love. Although, no disrespect, but you became the Ultimate Hope through brain surgery. Naegi-kun became the Ultimate Hope through defeating the despair whore. He’s like a super-cool anime, video game, visual novel protagonist or something—“

“— Hey, who cares about titles, anyway? It’s all cringey, in my opinion. I’m going to sleep now. Goodnight.”

Hajime let go of Nagito, frostily turning over to the other side of the bed, leaving Nagito in a state of confusion.

“Huh? ... Hajime? Are you okay? Did I say something?”

“... No. I’m just tired from fucking your brains out. Having a surgically altered mind is exhausting, you know.”

Nagito turned a blind eye to the snarky dig, blaming it on an obtrusive mix of alcohol and exhaustion. 

“Oh... okay then. I just wanted to fall asleep in your arms... is that okay?”

“...Mmhmm.”

Hajime turned back over, putting his arm around Nagito with no emotion.

“... My apologies if I bore you...  _Izuru~_. ”

“Huh?” 

The change in called name caught Hajime off-guard. While Hajime  is Izuru too... Nagito usually just went with calling him Hajime, as it’s the name he had come to know Hajime by in all the time they had spent together in the Neo World. Hearing Nagito call him Izuru just felt... _weird_. 

“Oh, I just thought you might have switched between personalities or something.”

“No... I’m still me. I’m  _ always _ me. You know that.”

“So... I  _ don’t _ bore you?”

“No. Now go to sleep.” He hugged Nagito a little tighter to reassure him... but he also really did want his partner to get some shut-eye. Maybe when he had sobered up in the morning, he’d stop going on and on about how amazing Makoto is... 

_ Yeah, it’s probably just the drink talking _ , Hajime mentally reassured himself.

Before long, Nagito had dozed off... and Hajime joined him in his slumber, eagerly awaiting the break of dawn, and a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... I hope you’re enjoying so far! More naughtiness to ensue in the coming chapters! 
> 
> The next chapter will be written by Leogun from the POV of Naegami.
> 
> Make sure to Bookmark and Subscribe for updates!


	2. Naegami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It’s Leogun taking over for this Naegami based chapter!
> 
> Byakuya goes back to the hotel after the double date didn’t go exactly to plan. Frustrated and drunk he reflects on his feelings for Makoto which - despite his deep love for his friend, aren’t all entirely pure..
> 
> Rated for Masturbation you’ve been warned!

Byakuya stormed back into his room and threw his jacket over the back of the chair in frustration, before marching to the bathroom and leaning over the sink trying to still the erratic beating of his heart.

It was so unfair, tonight was supposed to be the night! He and Makoto going on a date of all things, was supposed to cement the fact that they were finally a couple.

They had spent so much time together over the past months only growing closer and closer. Makoto had even asked him to accompany him on this trip! Choosing him over Kirigiri who had looked most displeased at the decision. The plan was to get away for a while and relax, spend some time with the former remnants and see how they were adjusting. Makoto needed a break from the never ending work and pressure he was put under since the tragedy and he was looking forward to making friends and taking time out under the beautiful Jabberwock sun. He had arranged the details with Hajime and then asked Byakuya if he could take some time out to come with him. Byakuya had been a little surprised but happy that Makoto wanted him to be his travel comapnion. 

They had spent long hours talking and opening up to each other over the last year, getting closer and closer and repeatedly encountering charged moments between them.

Ever single time the two had such a moment together, looking into each other’s eyes Byakuya would psych himself up to just lean in and kiss him softly. But inevitably someone would walk in, he would chicken out or Makoto would look away and carry on talking. It was a line never crossed and tonight when Makoto had asked him on a double date with Hajime and Nagito his heart had soared. Makoto truly felt it too! They were finally going to make this official. 

He had imagined laughing and having fun, showing Makoto that he brought out the sunshine parts of his personality that existed so seldomly, only arising in Makoto’s presence. He imagined chatter and drinks and relaxed conversation with the other boys, before leaving to return to the hotel where he would take Makoto’s hand and stroke his cheek gently as he stared into his mossy green eyes and confessed his feelings to him. How Makoto’s cute freckled nose would crinkle with his radiant smile and how he would tell Byakuya of course he returned his feelings, after all weren’t all the signs there? And he would draw closer slowly and the two would finally share a kiss that wasn’t interrupted or stopped by one of them looking away with embarrassment. Makoto might even wrap his arms around his neck as they kissed under the moonlight and they would officially become boyfriends. 

Byakuya was ready for it. He was finally prepared after years of suppressing his emotions and trying to be the person his family wanted him to be.. he was ready to let himself be open, ready to love. He wanted to be with Makoto, it had started off as small affection and grown and grown until being near him made Byakuya feel positively ill from how fast his heart beat or how he got butterflies. How he yearned so much to be near him, hold his hand, kiss him and see his beautiful face light up. God he had fallen hard, he used to see Makoto as nothing but a boring and average commoner and now the sight of him made his heart yearn and his legs weak. 

In his wishful thoughts he had even imagined sharing a bed tonight, just holding each other and exchanging kisses. Snuggling up to someone for the first time had been something Byakuya had been nervous but ready for! Holding Makoto in his arms as they drifted to sleep together. It would have been so perfect. It ought to have been.

He gritted his teeth and looked up at the bathroom mirror. His reflection mocked him, an angry, half cut, red faced man with disheveled hair looked back at him. What the fuck had happened to him. 

He had fallen for someone only to get a giant kick in the balls for his troubles. The date had started off decently well, heading to the Titty Typhoon bar and smiling at Makotos mirth about the crude name. Makoto had looked so handsome  
In his suit and he had smiled at Byakuya so sweetly it had made Byakuya’s heart pang. He had smiled back at him uncharacteristically wide as he handed him a drink, which Makoto took with a cute little “thank you!” where their fingers had brushed together had sent electricity through him and he mentally debated when would be the best time to hold his hand.

Yes it had been going so well... until Makoto had told Hajime and Nagito chirpilly “Byakuya is such a good friend of mine I asked him to come along!” 

Then it had just gotten worse and worse as Nagito and Makoto spent the night chattering away and laughing together, leaving Byakuya sat with Hajime in silence drinking martinis and wishing to be anywhere else than here. 

Both lucky boys seemed to have huge amounts in common and talked endlessly, laughing and joking as Nagito praised Makoto like some Hope obsessed fanboy - which he was of course, how could Byakuya possibly have forgotten. He felt like an outsider, suddenly unable to join in, awkward.. he didn’t like the feeling at all. He had never felt unwanted around Makoto and suddenly he felt like a piece of the furniture. He was annoyed and bored and he had a feeling Hajime felt the same way as he, judging by the dark expression on his face as he watched Nagito gush over Makoto. 

Hajime tried to make small talk with him but Byakuya just snapped back at him out of frustration. He really ought not to, he had been a much more amiable person as of late, mostly due to Makoto’s influence. However right now he was frustrated and traits of the old unapproachable Byakuya had re emerged.

Makoto and Nagito were playing Rock Paper Scissors now, testing their luck and laughing loudly. Hajime was watching the scene with the same hint of annoyance Byakuya felt all too strongly himself. It was blatantly obvious how much Hajime adored Nagito, how he looked at him with such longing adoration, and then pain and fear and confusion when the object of his affection looked at somebody else. It reminded him exactly of how he looked at Makoto and for the first time he felt a kinship with someone, suddenly feeling a tad guilty for his snappiness. 

He had gone to get both of them another Martini and handed one to Hajime without a word. An unspoken agreement between them of the mutual unhappiness they were feeling.

But then at least they had gone back to the same cottage together at the end of the night where they do doubt would... copulate. Byakuya had to say goodnight to a happy and half drunk Makoto who walked off to his own accommodation on slightly wobbly legs, giggling cutely with mirth and leaving Byakuya here alone, rejected and miserable. 

He splashed his face with water trying to clean himself up before going back to the bedroom, he kicked off his shoes, and lay on his bed unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall open. The open window let the cooling ocean breeze wash over him and calm him slightly as he tried to compose his thoughts. He lay there silently for a while, listening to the ocean, concentrating on relaxing and untensing his muscles. It seemed to help and he let out a loud exhale, feeling less flustered and warm now. It had become chilly even as gooseflesh pricked his bare chest and stomach, however right now he didn’t have the willpower to move and get changed for bed.

Makoto didn’t like him... he should have guessed. Even if Nagito wasn’t interested in him, Makoto still seemed so much happier and more enthralled with the other lucky boy than with himself. By his own admission Byakuya was just a friend to him and that meant all those shared moments between them where Byakuya had fallen in love were... one sided. Friendship in the eyes of the other boy.

He clasped a hand over his face willing himself not to falter, not to let the alcohol take away his control; not to cry over the realisation he wouldn’t ever get to kiss Makoto or tell him he loved him. 

Makoto... his perfect, kind hearted and strong.. angelically sweet and brave love.. 

It was never to be. He would never get to kiss those soft lips of his and look into his wide green eyes, never get to count the light freckles that adorned his nose and cheeks. Not caress his face and feel his unruly brunette tresses between his fingers as he kissed him gently. He wouldn’t get to hold him in his arms at night and kiss him senseless by starlight as their legs entwined and they whispered their love to each other.

Byakuya was destined to be alone just as he had always known. 

He squeezed his eyes closed, the alcohol making him feel tired and emotional and he did not want to cry he would *not* 

Makoto.. sweet, handsome Makoto Naegi.. his baby faced cuteness had matured into a handsome man who carried himself well, always with a smile.. such a good nature even after everything he had been though. He was admirable, fun and forgiving. He was so... perfect. Byakuya could only dream of what could have happened with him, if tonight had gone as planned. 

He and Makoto laying here together kissing each other, he would cup his cheek and tell him he was gorgeous. Makoto would push him back gently onto the bed and climb atop him kissing him deeper as Byakuya slipped a hand up the back of his shirt and felt his warmth... Makoto telling him he loved him and kissing him, his tongue twisted up with Byakuya’s own as they made out with increasing passion. He would pull Makoto close, feeling his body atop his own and revel in the warmth, how his fingers would trail the newly toned muscles on Makoto’s back how he would tell Makoto he had gotten so mature and sexy. Makoto would blush a little at the compliment but smile, happy to be seen as the man he was now. Makoto’s hands would be at his shirt undoing his buttons as he kissed him, touching his chest and and caressing his stomach as he told Byakuya that he looked good. He would start to take off Makoto’s shirt and gently slide it from his shoulders, revelling in the heat of their shared contact and how good Makoto’s skin felt against his. He would smile at Makoto and tell him he was perfect as he ran his hands gently over Makoto’s lightly tanned skin. Makoto astride him would kiss him firmly, pushing his tongue down Byakuya’s throat as he kissed him, his hands over his body touching him reverently. His kisses were dominant almost, taking control of him and pulling messy moans and sloppy noises from him. Makoto’s body rubbed on his firmly, his own groin pushing against Byakuyas and his dick hardening in his pants at the feeling of his Makoto atop him, wanting more he...

No!! what the fuck was wrong with him?? 

Byakuya’s eyes flew open in disgust. No way had he gotten hard to this, was he such a masochist that he could get off on his own rejection? Thinking about that which would never be? He absolutely was not this pathetic!

But his hard dick throbbed in his pants, already hooked on the fantasy of being with Makoto. His body already betraying him and getting worked up over his treacherous thoughts. He bit his lip and angrily willed his arousal to go away, trying to think of all manner of off putting subject matter, even that awful Fukawa. But the thoughts of Makoto were too strong, dream Makoto lingered on the edge of his sanity and begged him to just give in, to just touch himself and revel in the fantasy. 

No, no, no! I’m better than this! Byakuya cursed his sad, drunk, horny brain. I am not so vulgar as I need to do such a thing!

Yes you are, his mind told him. Don’t pretend that you aren’t, Why are you trying to fool yourself? Nobody will know, just enjoy this Byakuya, just take some time out and let yourself indulge for a moment. If you can’t be with him, you can at least dream. Let yourself have this, you need it. 

Normally Byakuya was capable of anything, absolutely in control of himself theres no way he would have even entertained this notion. But drunk Byakuya did not have that degree of self control. Drunk Byakuya was sad and horny and that part of him very quickly won the fight as his arousal took over his body and made him feel entirely too warm. 

With only the slightest tinge of guilt he undid his belt and tugged down his dress slacks throwing them to the floor. Letting his mind float back to his happy place.. 

He was pressing hungry kisses along Makoto’s neck and shoulder. Makoto made such beautiful noises as his lips worked along his soft skin, running his hands over his body. 

His hand drifted down and tentatively began to stroke and then palm himself through his underwear, moaning softly as he caressed his bulge.

Makoto was kissing him again, his hands touching Byakuyas chest dropped to his stomach, sliding down and then were at his belt. He began to unbuckle it and Byakuya gasped slightly at his intention 

“Don’t be surprised Byakuya, we’re all grown up now” Makoto whispered in his ear “and I have grown up desires, you do too don’t you?” 

Their kissing became wet and passionate again as they grabbed at each other more forcefully, tearing off the others remaining clothes in a desperate need to be naked together. 

Byakuya slipped down the waistband of his underwear letting his hard cock spring free and he sighed in relief, starting to run his fingers over it. Taking it into his hand as Makoto did the same. 

Makoto’s fingers had trailed his now exposed skin and wrapped around his length, beginning to slowly pump. His own dick hard and heavy between his legs and just out of Byakuya’s reach. 

“Maktoto...” Byakuya moaned softly 

“I love how you say my name” Makoto smiled “you’re so beautiful Byakuya”

Byakuya began to slowly stroke himself, biting his lip to suppress a moan.

“Don’t hold back” Makoto looked concerned “I want you to enjoy this, we’ve wanted this for so long haven’t we?” His hand pumped and twisted firmer and faster making Byakuya moan louder “I’ve wanted you for so long” Makoto said so sweetly, kissing him gently despite the firmness of the handjob he was giving him “I love you... tonight is the night for us to finally make it official... be together properly... cement our love”

“I love you too..” Byakuya moaned as his hand picked up speed

“Byakuya... i really want us to make love” Makoto whispered to him sweetly “Please can we?”

“Yes Makoto! Please” Byakuya whimpered pumping his dick harder

Makoto’s hand let go of his cock and moved lower, running along his thighs and then spreading his legs wide. He looked down at Byakuyas exposed body and made a muffled sound of appreciation 

“Wow.. you look amazing..” Makoto was back on top of him in a moment, mounting him and their hard members rubbed together in a way that make Byakuya melt with pleasure and whine brazenly.

“Mmm Byakuya... I love you... I can’t wait to do this with you, can I put it inside you now?”

“Yes! Put it inside me” Byakuya begged, precome running down his dick and his hands firm strokes smoothing it over him, His hips starting to jutter.

Makoto was kissing and biting gently at his neck as he pushed into him. He went slowly, sinking it a little at a time as Byakuya whimpered and meweled. A look of concentration on his face as he sank down and finally finished burying his dick into Byakuyas tight, resisting ass with a shudder and a loud moan.

“Oh Byakuya you feel so good! You’re so tight” Makoto praised him as he started to rock his hips back and forth “You’re amazing, this feels so right” he kissed Byakuya deeply in a messy and wet exchange of lips and tongues as both of them moaned and gasped for breath.

His hand moved hard, jacking himself off furiously as his hips jerked, moans and curses spewing from his lips 

Makoto thrust in to him deep and hard each time as he built up momentum, their sweat slicked bodies pressed together and and they kissed each other with passion, tongues and lips everywhere as they moaned and cursed into each other’s mouths. Makotos dick was pounding him hard and he could barely hold back from screaming the hotel down.

“That’s it Makoto! Right there!” His legs trembled as Makoto repeatedly pounded his prostate. His orgasm fast approached as his hand never ceased Its relentless pace.

“I’m so close.. your body is amazing.. mmmh Byakuya you feel incredible! God you look so beautiful”

“Makoto! I need to come! I’m so close baby please let me” he cried out desperate and wild 

Makoto’s hand circled his dick and began to jerk him off as he thrust hard into him over and over letting out his own beautifully lewd moans of pleasure “thats it, let it all out Byakuya.. come for me..”

Byakuya came with a yell of Makoto’s name, whining and whimpering loudly as he pumped himself dry of every last drop.

Makoto moaned so beautifully as he in turn orgasmed deep inside Byakuya... 

Byakuya’s eyes opened slowly as his chest heaved and only his gasps for breath filled the room. The empty hotel room coming back into focus. 

Makoto wasn’t there with him, he never would be. 

He lay there panting with exertion, his thighs and stomach slick with his own semen and the guilt heavy in his stomach that he had just gotten off to the thought of Makoto fucking him. His friend Makoto, Makoto who did not have feelings for him.

How pathetically low he had fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my turn! Next chapter is back to ManiacalTeddy for the next instalment from Komahinas POV!
> 
> Thanks for reading 🥰


	3. Komahina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys — it’s me again, ManiacalTeddy!
> 
> I apologise in advance for the length of this chapter... but I make up for it in a whole TONNE of delicious Komahina smut, so hopefully you’ll forgive me!
> 
> It’s the next morning after Komahina/Naegami’s first group date... and today, they have fun beach times on the agenda! What naughty shenanigans will the quadruple get up to in this chapter?! Read to find out!

The translucent rays of sunshine dazzled through the blinds of the cottage window, illuminating Hajime’s face.

He groaned to himself as he raised his free palm to cover his eyes from the light. His other arm was still wrapped tightly around his lucky boyfriend, who was still sound asleep, his head gently rising and descending upon Hajime’s breathing chest.

Was Hajime mildly agitated by Nagito’s behaviour last night? Yes... he was. He couldn’t deny that. But however, watching him so sweetly resting upon him like this... Hajime couldn’t help but smile. His love for him only grows every day... that’s why all the talk of how great Makoto apparently is got him a little riled up...

_What does Naegi have that I don’t, after all?_ _I harbour every single talent ever studied at Hope’s Peak Academy_ , Hajime reassured himself.  _ Nagito could never leave me for him... right? _

Hajime carefully slid out of bed, making sure he didn’t wake his sleeping lover as he laid his head comfortably onto the pillow. Nagito must’ve been having a pleasant dream, for he was smiling in his slumber.

_ He’s so beautiful _ , mused Hajime, as he pushed back those creamy-white waves to place a delicate kiss upon the other male’s forehead.

Ever since returning to Jabberwock Island, Hajime made a habit of dedicating every morning to going for a run along the shoreline down at the beach. The sound of the calming waves as he jogged along always washes any anxieties away... 

Hajime hadn’t even got halfway up the road before seeing Makoto advancing toward him in the opposite direction.

_ Fuck... please don’t stop please don’t stop please don’t— _

“Good morning, Hinata-kun! Out for some exercise too?” Makoto jogged on the spot as he greeted him.

Hajime had to stop himself from wincing at the fact Makoto had called him _Hinata-kun_... that was the name that Nagito so fondly called him by before they had begun dating. It felt kind of strange when spoken by the other former lucky student.

“Er, yeah... I run every morning. Where you headed?”

“Oh, I’m actually done running. I’m heading back to meet up with Byakuya and have some breakfast.” Makoto’s glance flickered to the side as a hint of blush crept across the freckled bridge of his nose.

“Ah. Well, have fun.” Hajime began to sprint away, when—

“Wait! Before you run off... you  will hang out with us both again today, won’t you? Last night was honestly the most fun I’ve had in a while! Spending time with you and Komaeda-kun... it really made me happy.”

When Makoto gave Hajime those puppy eyes (they’re almost identical to the ones Nagito would use on him so often), Hajime knew he would have a tough time saying no...

“Er, yeah, sure. Where we meeting?”

“Great! We were thinking of hitting the beach! Well...  I  was thinking of hitting the beach. Byakuya... I’m sure he’ll enjoy it too. He’s just a little more  _ reserved _ than most...” Makoto’s distant expression suddenly snapped into a fit of panic. “Oh! I’m so sorry! That wasn’t a reserve course pun! Komaeda-kun said you can get a little touchy about  that subject, do forgive me!”

Hajime tried his god damned best to keep a poker face while his insides were piping hot. How dare Nagito tell Makoto about his feelings toward having been a reserve course student at Hope’s Peak?! It didn’t matter that Nagito was drunk when he said it... it weren’t  his feelings to share on the subject.

“It’s... fine. Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you both at noon.”

“Great! It’s a date! See you both later!” Makoto merrily skipped off, humming to himself. It made Hajime feel sick at just how much him and Nagito have in common.  They both run like sissies, too.

But, then again, Hajime knew he didn’t have the right to comment on  _their_ running.  Hajime’s bendy-legged sprint was the most ridiculous of all.

* * *

  
“You’re _still_ asleep?”

When Hajime returned home, the pale, hungover Nagito was still cuddled up under the covers, purring softly to himself like a kitten.

“ _Mmhmm~..._ ”

Shaking his head, Hajime grabbed hold of the covers, and pulled them off, causing Nagito to recoiling into a ball.

“ _Heeeey~!_ ” He groaned, rolling around.

“Get up. We’ve got company again later.”

Nagito sleepily opened one eye. “... We have...?”

“Yeah. With your favourite person.”

Nagito laid still for a second. “But... _you’re_ my favourite person, Hajime...”

“The _other_ one.”

Nagito realised who he meant... and snapped out of his post-drunken haze. “Naegi-kun?! Really? He wants to see us again, even after I was such an embarrassment yesterday?! That’s amazing, Hajime! When are we going? And where?”

“Calm down... we’re going to the beach. But I need a shower first.”

Hajime hurled off his t-shirt into the nearby laundry basket. His body was still drenched in sweat from his run... _just how Nagito liked him._

“Can I... join you, darling~?” Nagito feebly requested, his cheeks heating up.

Hajime sighed. He already knew the outcome of such a scene without having to use his talent of predictability...

“Fine. But I’m only showering today, okay?” He pulled down his shorts, baring all of his broad, muscular body, then slid open the bathroom door.

“S-sure...” Nagito had to stifle back a sly giggle as he stared at Hajime’s shiny, toned ass.

Nagito rushed to his feet... a little too fast for someone hungover with one arm. He landed on the floor with a thud.

“... Ow...”

Upon hearing him collapse, Hajime profoundly sighed, then spun around to assist his boyfriend in regaining his composure.

Of course, being helped up by a handsome, naked man certainly wasn’t a problem to Nagito. In fact, this was probably just his luck on his side once again.

“Thanks, babe.” He wrapped his right arm around Hajime’s waist with as he helped him to his feet.

“Don’t mention it... just be careful, okay?”

“Okay.” Nagito took a seat on the toilet as Hajime turned the shower faucet. Nagito struggled to remove his T-shirt... having to charge his prothetic arm every evening often meant having to spend some time getting used to doing things with only one hand, but he had yet to get the hang of undressing in such a manner.

“ _Hajimeee~_... can you help me?” He pleaded in a cutesy tone.

Hajime glanced back over his shoulder at Nagito... noticing him poking his one upper limb in a furious fiddle.

“You’re hopeless, you know that~?” Mocked Hajime, bending to Nagito’s level to lift his t-shirt off of him. Having Hajime’s entirely naked, musky form so close to him was making Nagito have a hard time keeping calm.

A very hard time, indeed.

“Thanks, my love. I don’t know what I would do without you~.” Nagito waited until Hajime had climbed past the frosted screen into the shower before removing his boxers, for... obvious reasons.

“Are you joining me, or what?” Called out Hajime, beginning to scrub himself down with fruity-scented body lotion. The pleasant waft could be smelt from across the bathroom.

“Yeah... give me one second.” Nagito tugged off his boxers, tossing them aside, then carefully climbed into the shower cubicle behind his lover. It was a convenient thing that Hajime’s back was turned, for Nagito’s rod was looking more than hopeful in that very moment.

Nagito set about using his one palm to help Hajime reach the middle of his spine with the frothy substance. This earned him a muted mewl from his lover. 

“ _Feel good~?_ ”

“... Y- _yeah~..._ ” Hajime tipped his neck to one side, allowing Nagito to lean in and gently suck at the exposed skin. 

“ _Mmm~..._ ”

His fingertips carefully massaged every groove of his back from the top of his nape, tiptoeing slowly all the way down to the top of his rear... 

_Then crept inside his entrance_.

Hajime yelped in shock.

“ _Nagito—!_ I told you I’m not gonna do anything—“

“—and you’re not doing anything... because _I_ am. I want to thank you properly, Hajime... you’re always helping me... I’m always such a fool in front of you... let me show you my _full_ gratitude~...” 

His finger pumped him steady, the water aiding a slippery penetration. The brunette’s head of drenched spikes fell back, his jaw hung open as Nagito curled his digit up inside his inner walls, eager to please his sweet spot.

“ _F-fuck~... Nagito~..._ ”

“Ssshhh... no need to talk, my love... just keep making those harmonious sounds for me...” the lucky one tests his talent by inserting yet another finger, widening his hole in preparation for his sizeable member to delve into him at any given moment. The luckster rubs his cock up against the back of Hajime’s thigh, causing him to moan out, having to place both of his hands on the wall in front of him as Nagito delectably finger-fucked him into a stupor.

“ _Haaahhh~_... Nagito, please... carry on and I’ll be a m-mess...” protested Hajime, who had himself begun to slide himself backward to meet with Nagito’s bony knuckles.

“That’s the idea... I _want_ you to be a mess for me... I want to watch you stumble as you walk along the shoreline... I want everyone to see you blush as you look at me, I want you to get hopelessly aroused by me splashing you in the sea, for it’ll remind you of this very moment... now, Hajime, please spread your glorious asscheeks for me, I can’t wait any longer~!”

“Sp-spread them yourself!” Groaned Hajime, his fingers twisting against the tiles.

Nagito presses himself fully against Hajime’s back, tauntingly towering over the slightly shorter male as he whispered directly into his ear canal. “I only have one hand, Hajime... and it’s currently busy. This will hurt if you don’t comply, darling... we wouldn’t want that now, _would we~?_ ”

Hajime’s eyelids squeezed shut in frustration, his own dick twitching vigorously from the teasing. He would never admit it, but Nagito’s sudden dominating behaviour... _really turned him the fuck on._ He was aware that Nagito secretly knew this, too... _damn it._

But before Hajime could follow any orders...

_ *SLIP!* _

“ _GAAAH~!_ ”

“Oops! Sorry, love... _my penis slipped~_.”

It was utter bullshit — Nagito fully intended on pushing his wet shaft inside Hajime while he was caught off guard. 

He began thrusting quite harshly, thoroughly carried away by the heady feeling of the steamy room... and the needs of his throbbing cock.

“ _Fucking hell~!_ ” Hajime bent down some more, one sweaty palm clinging to the wall, the other grabbing hold of Nagito’s asscheek, trying to steady his pacing and failing miserably... well, not _quite_ miserably. Hajime wasn’t miserable at all — Nagito inside him was the best damn feeling, second best only to infiltrating him with his own wood.

“My sincerest apologies, Hajime... you having to grin your way through my disgusting tool inside you... it must be unbearable... what despair you must feel... my useless length of trash plummeting your insides... leaving you sore... so _terribly, deliciously_ sore...” as Nagito spoke, his words weren’t delivered in a sorrowful manner... he was grinning. Laughing. A high-pitched, maniacal laugh like no other as his one hand reached around and begun to jack off Hajime’s dick, his thumb repeatedly rubbing over his sensitive, pink tip.

“I... _can’t hold—!_ ” It was all too much; the warm water drizzling down, Nagito’s hot breath upon his back, the blurry vision from the steam, and the sounds... the sound of the shower pelting mixed with pleasured cries from both men as Nagito fucked him senseless, over and over...

Hajime shot a tremendous load of semen all down the tiles, moaning out Nagito’s name loud enough for the next door cottage to hear.

“ _Nghhh~!_ ” The erotic sight of Hajime’s sudden ejaculation made Nagito spurt his creamy love-making fluids within seconds of the other male, filling every crook of Hajime’s entrance with his seed. Nagito tightly wrapped his single arm around his lover’s waist, holding him close, heaving euphorically as they both enjoyed an intense, shared high.

It was lucky the shower was still switched on, for both men were crying happy tears from the over-stimulation.

“Wow... I can’t believe I made you come so much, Hajime... such a beautiful, _hopeful_ sight~...”

“ _Shut up~..._ ” Hajime’s cheeks flushed dark as he finally twisted the faucet off. 

Nagito carefully slipped his member out of Hajime... a string of cum following suit.

“Don’t be embarrassed, my love. I came a tonne, too.”

Hajime giddily spun around, extending his arms out to steady his balance. “That’s what I _didn’t_ want! Now my ass is gonna be leaking your spunk all day!”

Nagito had to use all of his might to bite back his laughter, instead feigning being offended. “Oh, but babe... that’s exactly what I _did_ want. I want you to think of me when you feel my juices moving inside you... I couldn’t help it, Hajime, it felt so _amazing_ to breed you like that~...”

“There’s a time and a place, you know... now we’re gonna be late.” Hajime huffed as he pushed past Nagito to grab them both a towel each to dry off.

“Hajime... you sound displeased. Did you not enjoy me making love to you just now? I’m very sorry if you didn’t, please forgive me—“

“—Don’t be stupid! Of course I did! I _love_ you, idiot!” Hajime smacked his lips onto Nagito’s, mashing them forcefully to show the full extent of his passion for the wavy-locked male. Nagito returned the smooch, reaching his hand to comb through his spikes. “I just... I like to be in control, you know?”

“You mean... you prefer when I’m a _bottom_? Ah... I see. Well, whatever you wish, Hajime. I love you, no matter how you wish to copulate with my disgraceful self.”

“Nagito... stop. That wasn’t what I meant. Anyway... get dressed, we’re hitting the beach.”

* * *

The tropical sun scorched high in the sky as the two lovebirds strolled hand in hand toward the beach wearing loose button up shirts, sunglasses and swim shorts. Hajime was definitely feeling... a little _numb_... thanks to Nagito’s shower shenanigans. It was fortunate that they didn’t have far to walk.

Hajime clocked Makoto and Byakuya sat at the side of the path, wearing similar attire. Makoto begun waving frantically, as if he hadn’t already grasped both of their attentions. Byakuya remained silent, barely giving the pair the decency of an affirming nod.

“Hey guys! Thanks for coming! We wondered where you had both gotten to.”

Nagito waved his palms up. “Our deepest apologies for being late! Me and Hajime took a shower together and I —“

“— He tripped over a bar of soap and hit his head. He’s okay though. I was able to nurse him.”

“Huh...?” Nagito was confused from the blatant lie... but Makoto didn’t question it. He was just happy to see them both again. Hajime gave Nagito’s hand a warning squeeze, as if to tell him to behave himself.

“Oh, that’s right — these are for you guys!” Makoto beams as he reaches down to pick up a cooler, passing it to the other pair.

“I can’t say I approve of drinking at this time in the afternoon; in fact, I don’t approve of such cheap beverages at all. But Makoto went to the trouble of sourcing them at that peasant’s market, so you’d best enjoy them, at the very least.” Byakuya pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose. His mouth had twisted into a smug smirk.

“Ahh... thank you so much! I wish we had brought something with us now...” Hajime took the cooler from Makoto with his free hand, opening it to reveal a large bottle of Russian vodka and several cans of Dr Hopper.

“No need! Your company is enough of a gift. And you did whip up all of those delicious cocktails last night. I won’t lie... I’m still feeling a _teeny_ bit woozy... but they were worth it.”

“Naegi-kun! You remembered my favourite drink! You’re amazing!” Nagito dropped Hajime’s grip, leaping into Makoto’s unsuspecting arms. The force almost has the much shorter male over, but Byakuya catches them.

Hajime only just noticed that Byakuya’s arms are... well built. For an elitist heir, he clearly made time to work out and keep in top physical form. But that made sense to Hajime... after all, he does protest to be better than everybody else in every aspect. Hajime pondered to himself how Makoto put up with him constantly sneering down at him, both figuratively and literally.

But, as the foursome made their way down to the gushing waves, Hajime noticed Byakuya smiling at Makoto with a sense of serenity. There wasn’t a hint of malice or irony on his chiselled face. As Hajime took a seat next to him on the sandy dunes with a cool can by his side, Hajime realised that Byakuya might just be in love with the smaller, spiky-haired brunette.

Non-surprisingly, Nagito and Makoto wasted no time throwing off their shirts and running into the ocean, chuckling.

“Hey... Komaeda-kun, not so fast! My legs are shorter than yours, you know!”

“Teheheheh! You can catch up, Naegi-kun... have some _hope_!” When Makoto eventually caught up to him, Nagito playfully splashed him. They begun chasing each other around in what was a bizarre game of tag between two grown adults who had obviously missed out on a part of their childhood.

“What tomfoolery,” quipped Byakuya, sipping his drink only to turn his nose up at the crude taste. “Wouldn’t you agree... _Kamukura_?”

“Huh? ... You too?” The use of his other name got Hajime curious.

Byakuya snorted. “I’m just testing you. I must say, I would be lying if I were anything but intrigued by your... state of being.”

This man is certainly on his toes, thought Hajime. “You mean... me being both Hajime Hinata and Izuru Kamukura? What would you like to know, exactly? I don’t mind talking about it.”

This clearly peaked Byakuya’s interest as he raised a delicate hand to flick his blonde bangs from his eyes. “Ah... so many questions. Perhaps I’ll start with the most obvious... how does it effect your relationship with Komaeda? Are you ever tired of him?”

“No. I could never be tired of Nagito. He’s... special. There’s just something about him...” as Hajime spoke, he watched his lover as he frolicked in the sea, the sunlight dancing through his wild, bouncing tresses, a huge smile on his face...

“We’ve just always had this... spark. Even before we met in the Neo World, when I met him as Izuru Kamukura... I was instantly fascinated by him. Then we met again in the program, and I just felt this constant attraction to him. I didn’t know what it was at first. I had found out all about his plan to bring about this great hope through any means possible... and yet, I still wanted to spend time with him, getting to know all I could about him, just trying desperately to understand who Nagito Komaeda is... He’s mesmerising to me... in a way no one else could ever compare.”

“My good Lord; you _are_ a chatty one, aren’t you?”

_Oh shit_. Hajime didn’t realise that he had been monologuing on so much...

Byakuya quietly cackled to himself. “Please — do continue. Your story is of... a particular interest to me.”

“Can I ask why that is?”

“Well... if you pardon my frank analysis, you don’t appear as the type of man who would so freely fall for... another man.”

“Oh... you’re asking how I knew I was gay, right?”

“... Perhaps.” Byakuya’s glance drifted to the side. He was such a well-composed guy... and yet, Hajime could sense a disturbance, of sorts. If Hajime were a gambling man... he would take a guess that it had something to do with the longing way Byakuya gazed at Makoto.

“Well, to answer your question... I didn’t. Nagito is the only man I’ve ever felt sexual attraction toward. And even then, I didn’t realise it was a sexual attraction straight away. I just sort of realised that my feelings toward him were stronger than that of a mere friend. I realised that I wanted to hold his hand... to kiss him... to hold him tight. After that, it was just a case of telling him how I felt. He had already confessed to me though... so I suppose it was easy for me to do the same, knowing that he felt the same way.”

“... Yes. That _is_ more convenient, isn’t it?”

“Heeeey! Haaaajimeeee! Are you coming in for a swim? The water’s just _fiiiiine... just like the showerrrrr~..._ ”

“Oh, fuck — Nagito, get over here! You’re gonna need more sunblock on!” 

Nagito finally caught Makoto, and they giggled like schoolgirls as they both emerged out of the waves. The pair of them were soaking wet and covered in seaweed.

Nagito took a seat in Hajime’s lap, leaning against him. “Heeeey... you’re making me wet!”

“Weren’t you wet already, Hajime? You know... from _earlier~?_ ” He twisted his head back, and planted a soppy peck on Hajime’s lips. Hajime tutted, then began to pick off the tangled strands of seaweed from his boyfriend’s slim frame.

“Aww... you guys are too cute!” Gushed Makoto. He took a seat beside Byakuya, attending to the seaweed that had gotten attached to him too.

“Oh? You’re not going to sit in my lap, Makoto? Are you too much of a big boy for that type of behaviour, now?” Teased Byakuya, neatly folding his arms. Makoto’s cheeks turned a bright scarlet as he nervously fiddled with his ahoge. “N-no! It’s just... didn’t wanna make you wet, Byakuya. And... we’re friends. Hinata-kun and Komaeda-kun are... more than that, so... it wouldn’t be appropriate...”

“... Hm. Indeed.” There was a sharp edge to Byakuya’s affirmation. He wasn’t exactly refuting Makoto’s statement... but he wasn’t technically agreeing, either. However, it appeared that out of the four men, only Hajime could see that.

“Hey, Hajime, Naegi-kun was telling me about his plans for the new Hope’s Peak! There’s going to be a spectacular gym to replace the one I blew up that time. Such fond memories I have of my school days...”

“You fondly remember... blowing up the gym?”

Hajime squirted a generous dollop of sunblock into his palms, then rubbed them together before applying the cream onto Nagito’s skin. Makoto borrowed the bottle afterward, holding it out to Byakuya. 

“Hey, Byakuya... you don’t mind, do you? I could use some on my back, but it’s hard for me to reach...”

“You’re asking if I would touch your commoner skin, Makoto? Pfft — if I must. I suppose I would feel some kind of remorse if you were to fry to death.”

“So... um... you will?”

“... Turn around. I will pay you this small favour only once.”

Makoto couldn’t spin around fast enough as Byakuya swiftly grabbed the bottle and rolled his eyes as the nozzle squeezed out in sudden splats. Both Nagito and Makoto were sighing happily as Hajime and Byakuya massaged them. 

“ _Byakuya~_... you’re... really good at this...” mused Makoto, his head rested on his knees with arms hugging them tight. His eyes drifted closed, a contented purr escaping him.

“You’re seriously surprised? Pfft. There’s a monumental amount of esteemed skill imbued in the palms of those who carry my family name. I would’ve thought you of all people knew this, Makoto.” Byakuya bit down on the corner of his lip as a rosy hue graced his cheeks.

“Hey... Togami-kun, you sound like you’re good with your hands. Hajime’s talented with his, too. Hajime can make me come just by stroking my p—“

“Oh my _FUCKING GOD, NAGITO!_ ” Hajime bonked Nagito on the crown, Hajime’s eyebrows stitched together in embarrassed annoyance. “Other people do _NOT_ need to know that information!”

“Ow! Hajime... what’s wrong? We’re all men here...”

“Disgusting.” Remarked Byakuya, although his tone was missing its usual piercing dynamic. Hajime could tell that Byakuya was actually too occupied with obscuring his face beneath his fallen locks of hair...

“Honestly? I think it’s wonderful how close you two are. I hope that someone will love me one day the way you two love each other...” Makoto sighed again, daydreaming off into the distant sky...

“Aww...! Naegi-kun! You’re making me blush~!” Nagito chimed in gleefully. “Hey, Hajime... it’s your turn!” He sprung to his feet before Hajime could react, and practically ripped off Hajime’s already unbuttoned shirt... then pushed him chest down onto the sand, lifting a leg over him to sit atop his back while Hajime writhed his arms and legs around in protest beneath him.

“Hey! Get off me!”

“Nope! I must return the favour, darling~.” He chuckled as he stole the sunblock and squeezed the entire remaining thick, creamy-white substance onto Hajime’s spine, the bottle making several loud, crude noises.

“Aghh! That’s cold! And too much, you idiot!”

“Hahahahahaaa!” His maniacal laughter returned as he one handedly scrubbed the lotion into his back. Hajime bashfully recoiled as he felt Nagito’s package brush against his rear... growing steadily in size...

_ Oh fuck... he’s getting aroused by this... in public...?!?!  _

“Hahahahaha! Komaeda-kun, you’re so mean~!” Makoto’s cute little smile transformed into a wide-spread goofy grin as he fell about laughing at Nagito... at Hajime’s expense.

Byakuya was not amused. “Such immaturity!” He elegantly rose to his sandals, and stripped off his shirt, revealing his impressive pectorals. “I’m going swimming. Enjoy yourselves, plebeians.”

“Um... Byakuya, wait up!” Makoto soon scurried after him, leaving Hajime and Nagito alone once again.

Nagito stretched up, then laid himself on top of his exhausted boyfriend.

“I’m sorry for teasing you, babe. I just can’t help it. _I love you so much~_.” He smooched Hajime’s neck as the brunette rested his head on his arms.

“I love you, too. So much, Nagito... You need to learn when to stop, though.”

“Huh? Stop what?”

“Oversharing. What me and you do in private is between _us_ , okay? I know you like Naegi, but... I don’t want him to know about our sex life. It’s embarrassing.”

Nagito leant upright, eyes wide. “I... embarrass you?!”

“NO! That’s _not_ what I meant! Come here—“

Hajime signalled for Nagito to hover up so that he could turn around and lay spine-down, then opened his arms for his lover to fall into them. Nagito did as silently instructed, lovingly gazing into Hajime’s unique, bicoloured irises. Hajime cuddled him tight, squeezing his skinny frame, nuzzling nose to nose. 

“ _You_ could _never_ embarrass me. I’m proud to call you my boyfriend. I was even telling Togami about how much I adore you—“

“— You were?!”

“Yup. So... don’t you think for one second that I don’t want you. Actually... it’s the exact opposite. I just want you and that beautiful ass of yours _all to myself~_.” Hajime greeted Nagito’s softly parted mouth with his tongue, playfully poking it between his lips. Nagito reciprocated with his own accompanied by delighted mewls.

“Oh, Hajime... if only I could make love to you, right here, right now, _like no one is watching~..._ ”

“Don’t even think about it—“

Nagito shut him up with another kiss... and inconspicuously began grinding his clothed cock against Hajime’s as they lay in the dunes together. All that was missing from this romantic scene was some Pina Coladas.

“I wonder”, he whispered, barely audible, “... if I can make you come from just... _doing this~._ ”

Hajime now knew better than to fight against Nagito when he’s this horny...

“Fine... just don’t be obvious, okay? Togami and Naegi are still about—“

“ _Aaaah~..._ this feels good... sooooo good... I can feel your penis twitching already... even through the fabric... _you dirty boy, Hajime~..._ ”

“Speak for _yourself~!_ And... not so loud... _grhhh~_.”

Hajime slightly lifted his hips to meet with Nagito’s. They held onto each other tight as they rubbed their meat together. They kept going... even though they were in broad daylight, with company nearby, nothing was stopping them now. They both quickly verged on the edge of orgasm as they listened to every quiet groan of pleasure that escaped the other... 

“I just want to be inside you again...”

“You too... oh my fucking god... I’m coming, Nagito... _I’m coming in my fucking shorts—_ ”

“Good thing they’re waterproof... I’m coming, too... _aaaaghhhhh~!!!_ ”

That last cry out was a bit too loud... catching the attentions of Makoto and Byakuya from across the beach.

“Heeey! Everything alright?” Makoto called out, the innocent soul concerned.

“Oh yes, Naegi-kun! Yes, yes, _YES~!_ ” 

Hajime buries his shameful head into Nagito’s protruding collarbone as Nagito answered Makoto... both men climaxing together in their swimshorts, leaving them damp and sticky.

“Um... okay then!” Makoto thought nothing more of the over-reaction, and returned to floating about with Byakuya... who shot Hajime the most disgraceful, agonising look of disgust.

“I’m... _exhausted_...” Hajime yawned... pecking Nagito’s cheek, then allowing his head to bury back into the sand.

“Me too... I’m gonna... take a nap... so sleepy...”

“Me too... me... too...”

The lovers quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms... and stayed that way for quite some time. Until they were disturbed, of course...


	4. Naegami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Leogun back with the next Naegami POV! There’s more trouble in store as Byakuya tries to find the perfect moment to confess his feelings to Makoto with mixed results! A difficult beach day and a cursed double dinner date are just the start of his troubles. Also featuring Akane, Nekomaru and Teruteru!

76... 77... 78... 79...

Byakuya huffed, his breathing in short controlled bursts as he bent his arms and lowered himself to the floor and back again. 

80... 81... 82... 83...

Usually he would stop at 100 but today he needed to punish himself. What he had done last night was inexcusable. It was lowly and vulgar of him to touch himself in such a manner, fantasising about his friend, his only real friend. 

84... 85... 86... 87...

Sweat ran down his face and darkened his workout T-shirt. He started everyday this way, he had always had to be in peak form mentally, academically, physically. Most people never expected him to dedicate his early morning to athletic pursuit but Byakuya believed in keeping himself healthy by all means. 

88... 89... 90...91...

He had already done his sit ups, planks and mountain climbers and now it was just the press ups to finish. He had been particularly cruel to himself today forcing himself to do extra reps as penance for his lack of control.

92... 93.... 94... 95...

How could be be so stupid? Letting himself get so upset. He should have guessed Makoto could never have feelings for him and that knowledge hurt and burned in his stomach. He gritted his teeth and he could taste his own sweat on his lips as he dipped down over and over again until his arms stung. 

96... 97... 98... 99...

Now the rest of the vacation would be a wonderfully torturous agony. Watching Makoto have fun with Komaeda and not him the way he hoped. Seeing his hopeful dreams get further away, he should never have come here, this island paradise was now an emotional prison.

100... 101... 102... 103...

His arms trembled now with exertion but he forced himself onwards. Every painful rep was cathartic for his broken heart and he forced himself to 150 before finally sighing and laying on the floor to catch his breath. He was clammy, sweat pouring down his body and his shirt stuck to him. He tugged the garment off over his head and mopped at his face before laying there and letting the ocean breeze from the window cool him a little as he panted.

Right on cue someone knocked on his door and Byakuya tutted in annoyance. Of course now would be the time, when he was only wearing his shorts, covered in sweat and his glasses nowhere to hand.

Getting to his feet he briefly pondered putting his T-shirt back on but it was almost wringing wet so he tossed it into the laundry basket and made his way to the door. His heart jumped as Makoto was on his doorstep smiling at him.

“O...oh! Hi Byakuya! I didn’t expect...”

“Well pray tell who else did you expect to find in my room?” Byakuya quipped hating the way his heart thudded hard in a way that was completely unrelated to his workout.

“No not that just... catching you... uhm... like this”

“Ah.. well is there a particular reason you disturbed my workout Makoto?”

He could have sworn he saw the brunettes eyes dip down and linger on his torso but it must have just been his imagination. His eyesight wasn’t the best after all without his glasses, he was probably imagining the slight blush on Makoto’s cheeks.

“Yeah, sorry! I wanted to ask what time you wanted to go to breakfast? I’m just going for a jog and then I thought we could meet at the restaurant?”

Byakuya nodded “That works for me, I shall shower and change and meet you there in approximately 45 minutes”

“Cool, cool! That’s Cool...” Makoto trailed off his eyes dropping down again “Okay, I’ll see you there! Uhm.. enjoy the rest of your workout!” He smiled awkwardly before waving and sprinting away, one of his shoelaces already flapping loose.

That boy would be the death of him. Byakuya sighed closing his door and walking to the shower, he needed one... a nice cold one. 

....

He had met Makoto for breakfast, the shorter boy happily chattering about running into Hajime and how they were planning to go to the beach. Byakuya’s jaw tensed at the thought of spending more time with Nagito but he forced himself to relax. He had to show Makoto that he was capable of being fun and maybe Makoto would see him in a different light. He even allowed Makoto to drag him to the trashy supermarket to get cheap, disgusting Dr Popper and Vodka for the group and carried it back to wait for the other boys to appear.

They were late. Byakuya clicked his tongue in annoyance. As if he needed more of a reason to he annoyed at Komaedas general existence. Finally they appeared and gave some bullshit excuse about how Nagito had tripped in the shower but by the way Hajime cut him off and the look on his face.. Plus the way he walked with a barely noticeable limp made Byakuya screw up his nose in disgust. Filthy Bastards.

Makoto had given them the drinks they had procured and Nagito immediately launched himself at Makoto with over the top enthusiasm almost knocking the poor boy over. Lucky for him Byakuya was there to stop him from barrelling over and he shot a glare at the white haired boy. Idiot, did he *have* to fawn over Makoto like that? Makoto breathes and Nagito has to compliment it somehow “Oh how even your breathing is so hopeful Naegi-kuuuuun” Byakuya thought scornfully tutting to himself.

However as soon as they started to walk down to the beach and Makoto smiled widely up at him, chattering away about how excited he was to go swimming in the sea Byakuya couldn’t help but feel himself melt a little. He couldn’t help how he felt around him, he smiled at Makoto’s earnest face and soon his annoyance had dissipated. 

Makoto and Nagito immediately rushed off to play in the sea leaving Byakuya with Hajime. He sighed and took a sip from from his can and blanched at the terrible taste, there’s no way he was drinking that swill. Instead he laid out the towels and took a seat, leaving his shirt on. He had been thinking of the way Makoto looked at him this morning and realised that Makoto was probably looking at his scars. He had been injured a few times while in Towa city fighting and then being captured. He had a few scars from cuts and Makoto had probably been shocked by them. He didn’t want Makoto to pity him. 

Hajime didn’t seem to share his reservations and took off his own shirt before laying down. Byakuya was surprised that he had such a broad chest and shoulders. How strange, he must be the kind of person that looked smaller with clothes on. 

Surprising Hajime had a lot of interesting things to say and the words he uttered were ringing around in Byakuya’s head as he started off into the distance trying to collect his thoughts 

“I didn’t. Nagito is the only man I’ve ever felt sexual attraction toward. And even then, I didn’t realise it was a sexual attraction straight away. I just sort of realised that my feelings toward him were stronger than that of a mere friend. I realised that I wanted to hold his hand... to kiss him... to hold him tight”

If he replaced the name to Makoto... it was Byakuya’s own thoughts.. Byakuya’s feelings. He hadn’t ever thought about being gay, not until he realised that Makoto made his heart beat faster, that he wanted to hold his hand... to kiss him... to hold him tight... he was half in love with Makoto and he had to try.. even without the comforting knowledge Hajime had of the others feelings...

“Heeeey! Haaaajimeeee! Are you coming in for a swim? The water’s just fiiiiine... just like the showerrrrr~...” Nagito trilled and Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Hajime, he knew they were late for that reason good grief!  
  
“Oh, fuck — Nagito, get over here! You’re gonna need more sunblock on!” Hajime yelled and both boys ran out of the sea back towards them. God Makoto was so cute... with his wet hair and goofy grin and seaweed stuck to him. 

Nagito immediately plonked himself onto Hajimes lap who protested he was getting him wet before helping get the seaweed off him and dry him off. Makoto took a seat next to Byakuya and laughed 

“Aww... you guys are too cute!”

“Oh? You’re not going to sit in my lap, Makoto? Are you too much of a big boy for that type of behaviour, now?” Byakuya grinned at him teasingly. This could work, If Makoto did sit on his lap he would be able to put an arm around him... help get the seaweed off him, dry him off .. Then he would have just a moment where he could smile at him, look into his eyes, let his touch linger a little too long.

“N-no! It’s just... didn’t wanna make you wet Byakuya. And... We’re friends. Hinata-kun and Komaeda-kun are... more than that, so... it wouldn’t be appropriate...”

Oh.

It hurt. It hurt more than he thought it ever could. It burned deep in places he didn’t know he had inside of him. 

We’re friends... it wouldn’t be appropriate...

Makoto could never look at him the way he looked at Makoto. Just friends..

“... Hm. Indeed....” his voice came out too sharp but he couldn’t help it. It HURT. Every single time it broke him. Unrequited love was not something Byakuya ever expected to feel because he never ever in a million years imagined he could fall in love. He didn’t know he was capable of such an emotion, his future was supposed to be set. No love, no marriage, just work, business and heirs. 

What a disappointment he was to his family after all. Falling in love with a boy and willing to give up everything he was supposed to be. He was disgraceful enough without the fact that Makoto didn’t even like him back. He wondered why he had even invited him here.. 

“Hey, Byakuya... you don’t mind, do you? I could use some on my back, but it’s hard for me to reach...” Makoto broke him out of his thoughts with his question, smiling sweetly at him as he held up the bottle of sunblock. 

Yes of course Makoto, Your lovely skin needs protecting and I’m not going to let you get burned on my watch. I refuse to see you in pain because you were careless with sun screen. 

That’s what he wanted to say. But instead his hurt pulled his usual scathing persona out from him without pause.   
  
“You’re asking if I would touch your commoner skin, Makoto? Pfft — if I must. I suppose I would feel some kind of remorse if you were to fry to death.”  
  
“So... um... you will?” Makoto blinked at him looking confused but hopeful   
  
“... Turn around. I will pay you this small favour only once.”

Makoto looked delighted and span around immediately sitting in front of him. Byakuya cursed himself internally as he picked up the bottle, now he was going to have to actually touch Makoto and his hands trembled slightly. He wanted so badly to touch him.. to have some physical contact but Makoto didn’t view this the same way he would and that made him feel guilty for some reason.

He placed his palms on Makoto’s shoulders and began to massage the cream into his skin. He could feel his face burning as Makoto gave a sigh of contentment and rested his head against his folded knees, arms wrapped around his legs as he purred at his ministrations. Oh god... it was hard to keep his composure when Makoto was making noises like that. His skin was so sinfully soft and supple, god it was pathetic that this was the most contact he’d ever had wirh Makoto and it was making him blush. Makoto groaned softly as his hands worked down his back and rubbed in more cream, taking knots out of his muscles as he did so with his fingers firm touch. 

“Byakuya~... you’re... really good at this...” Makoto moaned and Byakuya’s face went scarlet. Makoto making those noises as he touched him... Holy shit.. this was turning him on! 

He tried to clear his mind as he rubbed the base of Makoto’s spine but all he could think about was how much he wanted to touch more. Jesus Christ he could not be getting aroused by this! What kind of pervert was he?? He dimly registered he shouldn’t probably reply and blurted on autopilot 

“You’re seriously surprised? Pfft. There’s a monumental amount of esteemed skill imbued in the palms of those who carry my family name. I would’ve thought you of all people knew this, Makoto.” 

Byakuya bit down his lip hard trying to control his thoughts, his body. Your smart ass quips are just going to push him further away you imbecile! He yelled at himself internally, but luckily for him Nagito decided at that moment to be extremely inappropriate. Although he wrinkled his nose up at the crude remark and uttered “disgusting” it thankfully seemed to have distracted Makoto who thanked him and moved away from him as Byakuya looked down trying to hide his burning cheeks with his hair. 

“Honestly? I think it’s wonderful how close you two are. I hope that someone will love me one day the way you two love each other...” Makoto sighed sweetly and Byakuya felt like he was about to combust 

“Are you kidding me?” He yelled in frustration throwing the bottle down “I already love you that much Makoto, I love you more than anything! I want you by my side everyday, I dream about you! I can’t stop thinking about you! I’d die for you!” He pulled the shorter brunette into his arms and cupped his cheek pulling him in for a searing kiss filled with passion, ravishing his mouth the way he had always wanted to...

Is what he wanted to do. But in reality he sat there, frustrated and speechless as Makoto laughed at Nagito’s foolishness. 

Him? HIM? really?? Makoto was so entranced by him? The man who had helped put Byakuya in prison?

“Such immaturity!” He jumped to his feet and undid his shirt quickly throwing it down on the towel along with his glasses. “I’m going swimming. Enjoy yourselves, plebeians.” He stomped off towards the water angrily, his face burning. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn’t Makoto see he was crazy about him? Why did he have to be so enamoured by *him* why did he have to be stuck on this damn island while his heart broke more and more every single hour of the goddamn day. 

“Byakuya wait up!” He heard Makoto chirp behind him and he internally screamed in frustration. Makoto could’nt even give him a minute to fester in his unrequited crush in peace.

He waded out into the sea as Makoto splashed into the water alongside him 

“Oooh it’s cold but so nice!” Makoto giggled and Byakuya kept his gaze firmly ahead knowing that if he looked at Makoto he would crumble again.

“Isn’t this nice? I don’t know the last time I got to go to a beach!” It’s good to just take a break isn’t it”

“Mmmm”

“Don’t get me wrong I know we have lots of work to do still... the school is my priority but I just felt like i might burn out if I didn’t take a step back you know? .. or maybe you don’t” Makoto chuckled “You always do so much, you always have. I can’t imagine you getting fatigued by this all somehow”

“Everyone needs time for themselves” Byakuya said carefully still looking out over the horizon. Lord knows he remembers the pain, the tiredness that feels blinding, the exhaustion and how he would weep from the utter pressure and stress in his early teenage years. Until he was so conditioned to think that it was normal that nothing phases him anymore. 

“You’re so strong Byakuya, that’s kinda why I wanted you to come on this trip with me. Not cause you *need* a break but because you deserve one.

He looked then, eyes wide with surprise at at Makoto who was smiling at him so earnestly. The sun had brought out the freckles on his cheeks, the light from the water making his eyes shine beautifully.

“That’s... very considerate”

“Hehe well.. You always work the hardest and it’s nice to see you relax”

Byakuya almost didn’t know what to say for a second. He saw Makoto’s eyes linger once again on his chest and subconsciously took a step back so the water lapped over his shoulders to hide himself from view 

“You don’t need to feel sorry for me”

“What?”

“The scars. Dont”

“I...” Makoto swallowed “I don’t feel sorry for you. I admire you, you’re brave.. and competent. I would have wanted you to be my deputy headmaster... only..”

“It was only right to make Kyoko the deputy. It was her fathers school”

“Well that’s true but also... I’m so thrilled you’re going to be a teacher at the school but I know your heart lies in rebuilding your families legacy and I wouldn’t want to burden you with everything that comes with the school too"

"i wont leave the school you do know that don’t you?" Byakuya’s voice was softer now as he looked upon Makoto’s lovely face. His hidden meaning in his words trying to say “You know i wont leave you"

Makoto nodded and he could have sworn he saw blush creep across his cheeks “l know you won’t” 

“Now.. let’s not reflect upon work, and enjoy the break yes?”

“Yes” Makoto beamed and “it’s time for something different, You even look different without your glasses” Makoto flustered suddenly “it’s cute.. uhm.. can you see much?”

“I see Idiot hair” Byakuya smiled reaching to touch Makoto’s unruly tresses and the other boy giggled but suddenly he was aware of the proximity, It was the moment he had been waiting for. The charge was there, their eyes locked and exchanging a million wordless feelings.

“I see.. freckles..” his fingertip trailed to Makoto’s cheek “I see... big hopeful eyes” he said nervously, his heart thrumming wildly against his rib cage and Makoto’s breath hitched nervously. This was it! It was happening!

“What else do you see?” Makoto murmured softly and Byakuya leaned closer “I see...”

And of course that’s when it happened. A loud cry from the beach ripped Makoto from his embrace and the shorter boy called out towards the shore in worry

“Heeey! Everything alright?” 

“Oh yes, Naegi-kun! Yes, yes, YES~!” 

Came the reply and Byakuya’s face screwed up in disbelief and he shot the pair a filthy look of disgust. Were they actually getting off in PUBLIC? ruining his moment with Makoto to boot the filthy heathens.

“Um... okay then!” Makoto turned back to him and started to paddle with a smile but the moment was over and Byakuya wanted to scream. How many times were they going to ruin this for him? 

.....

They had spent the rest of the day on the beach but Byakuya couldn’t enjoy it anyway near as much Now. Hajime and Nagito had been asleep when they finally came out of the sea and Byakuya has spitefully stood above them letting the cold water drip from himself and his hair and land on them in icy splashes.

“What the.. cut it out!!” Hajime had grumbled angrily through sleepy eyes and Byakuya simply smiled sarcastically 

“Oh good you’re awake, I was terribly worried you were *bored* of myself and Makoto’s presence” his words practically dripping sarcasm

“Oh i could never be bored of Naegi-kuns delightful presence!” Nagito simpered at once sitting up to attention immediately “I’m so sorry trash like me would waste your precious time Naegi-kun please forgive me!” 

“Uhm.. that’s not necessary it’s fine honestly Komaeda-kun!” Makoto waved his hands apologetically and Byakuya locked eyes with Hajime, giving him a filthy flare to show him he knew *exactly* what he has been up to. 

“You should go swim. It’s nice and *cold* and no doubt you’re *clammy* after your *nap*” Byakuya couldn’t lay on more suggestion if he tried. 

He had spent the rest of the day sat under a palm tree reading and watching Makoto have fun, eventually the shorter boy had sat next to him and then fallen asleep under the afternoon sun as Byakuya fussed and made sure his skin wouldn’t burn.

When they day drew to a close Nagito had proposed they all have dinner together. A smart casual event with food cooked by SHSL Chef TeruTeru Hanamura. Makoto had agreed instantly and Byakuya had accepted when Makoto had turned to him and beseeched him with big eyes “You’ll come with me won’t you?” He couldn’t ever say no to that face. 

Besides it could work out for the best. A chance to spend time with Makoto, dinner and then maybe.. he could walk back with him, detour under the moonlight by the sea and confess his feelings. Yes. That was the plan, tonight he was finally going to make it happen.

In his hotel room he showered before dressing in a white shirt and grey waistcoat, rolling his sleeves up to the elbow he left his top collar button undone. That was definitely a more smart casual look that hopefully would be endearing to Makoto. He combed his now dry hair into place, put his glasses and wristwatch on and was just lacing up his dress shoes when there was a knock on the door. Makoto was actually early for once what a small miracle.

He opened the door to Makoto smiling widely at him. He was wearing a white shirt that was tucked into his smart black slacks, the top button of his shirt was undone and he wore a black blazer over the top

“Hi Byakuya! Are you ready for dinner?”

“Just a moment and I will be” he indicated to his untied laces and Makoto nodded 

“Okay cool! I’ll wait and we can walk together” Makoto walked in and sat down on the edge of his bed without being invited, looking at home and causal as anything while Byakuya’s heart had sped up monumentally

“Hey do I look too formal? I know it’s smart casual but like.. I pretty much only took my tie off from what I wear for work” Makoto laughed lightly “Is it better without the jacket?” He shrugged off his blazer and opened his arms “What do you think?”

His short sleeve white shirt stopped before his elbows and it was a much more summery look, more causal, and more adorable.

“It’s too warm for a blazer anyway”

“Yeah you’re right ahah, you’re much more stylish than me I knew you’d give the right advice. Can I just leave my jacket here? To save me going back to my room?”

“Do whatever you want” Byakuya finished tying his shoes and stood up, picking up his room key from the table “Well are you ready to go or aren’t you?”

“I’m ready!” Makoto sprang to his feet and bounced out of the room “I’m so excited! I’ve not had a real sit down dinner like this I’m so long and the SHSL chefs food too! I can tell it’s going to be amazing already!”

They walked down together to the restaurant with Makoto chattering happily with excitement that made Byakuya smile softly at the enthusiastic brunette. They soon arrived and met up with the other boys, Nagito waving happily and Hajime nodding to them. Both boys were wearing shirts and blazers and it was a high contrast to see them in formal ware. 

“Oh I like your shirt Naegi-Kun!” Nagito smiled and Makoto laughed softly 

“Thank you! I took some inspiration from Hinata-Kuns style!”

Both boys laughed but Byakuya swore he saw a frown crease Hajime’s brow but at soon as it appeared it was gone again.

“Are you looking forward to dinner?”

“Absolutely I can’t wait to try the famous Hanamura diner style!”

They walked into the restaurant where Akane greeted them with a wave as she chewed off the end of a bread stick.

“Heya! Ooh! Let me getcha sat down!” Her brown hair was tied up in a small high ponytail and she had a waiters apron folded around her waist, her ponytail bounced as she jumped up and waved them towards a table “I’m gonna be waitressing for ya tonight! What do you want to drink?” She asked as she continued to eat the bread, crumbs dropping onto the table. 

“What’s your wine list?” Byakuya asked her and the girl cocked her head 

“We got.. uh... red. Or .. white”

“Just some water for now”

“I’ll getcha some water for the table!” She grinned racing off and Byakuya exhaled, looking to Makoto who took the seat opposite him and smiled at him widely. Hajime and and Nagito had gone to greet the fabled SHSL chef, a short portly man and then came to join them. Nagito took the seat next to Makoto opposite Hajime who sat next to him.

“I hope you’re enjoying the vacation so far Naegi-Kun” Nagito beamed and Makoto nodded enthusiastically. 

“I am! It’s wonderful to get to know you all better! And it’s been great to have a chance to relax with Byakuya too” Makoto’s smile melted him and the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly.

“Here’s your water!” Akane banged down a large jug and some glasses on the table “Appetisers will be up soon, you don’t mind there’s no bread right?”

The crumbs on the table and her shirt serving to show where the bread had ended up 

“Oh no that’s quite alright! Please don’t trouble yourself” Nagito smiled and she poured the water for them and headed back to the kitchen.

They made small talk about the island, the weather, the other remnants and the rebuilt school. Byakuya contributed with nods and small insights but mostly he just watched as Makoto glowed as he spoke about the school. About becoming the headmaster, he was vibrant in his conviction and that’s what made him special. Makoto could rally people to his cause like nobody else in the world, he shone in a way nobody else could. It’s why Byakuya had fallen for him.

Akane soon reappeared with the starters and set them down with a crash 

“Here you go short stuff!” She plonked down Makotos plate and he thanked her before she turned to Byakuya “I still think you should eat more. Skinny you is a sad look”

“Stop talking”

She shrugged and walked off and Hajime and Nagito looked at each other with a terse expression

“You don’t need to keep the elephant in the room” Byakuya sighed and pushed up his glasses “I know they must be here on the island too”

“Yeah... you know they didn’t do it to mock you right?” Hajime said and Byakuya simply let out “hmph” and instead turned to his food. 

It seemed Hanamura was worthy of his Michelin stars after all.

“Naegi-kun we must take some photos to document this trip!” Nagito was fawning and lifted up his phone to snap some photos with Makoto who leaned into the frame grinning. Byakuya had to resist the urge to glare as Akane came back to check on them he turned to her. 

“Maybe I’ll take a glass of wine after all”

“Coming up chief!” She balanced the finished plates with expert ease and managed to still grab a leftover off Nagito’s plate and shove it into her mouth.

Hajime was relatively quiet next to him as he continued to eat slowly, the two former lucky students seemed to be hitting it off as usual and the glass of wine Akane bought him couldn’t come soon enough.

“How did he persuade you to waitress?” Hajime asked Akane and she grinned 

“Promised a nice fat meal for me and coach! He’s gonna whip up something I can take back to our cottage! He offered to join us in bed as a thank you but I told him I don’t share my food *or* my man!” She cracked her knuckles threateningly and Byakuya almost choked on his wine, what kind of person *was* this chef? He had gained a limited insight during the Neo a world program but still...

“Yeah I don’t share my meat with anyone you know what I mean don’t you skinny” she reiterated to Byakuya looking at him and then Makoto before walking away and he simply stared after her scandalised before chugging back more of his wine quickly to deal with his evening. 

“.. and that’s when I said, you don’t need that darling! We can fertilise all the seeds of hope easily, all we need is a wheelbarrow...”

“Nagito oh my god!” Hajime dropped his fork with a clatter, some of his food flying off the plate.

“What? I was just telling Naegi-kun about out gardening project!”

“I know you were!” Hajime glared “now I got food everywhere! Urgh I got some  
On my lap! And the floor” he grabbed a napkin and rubbed at his clothes disgruntled.

“I’m so sorry, trash like me should watch my mouth, let me get the food from the floor.. it would be rude to tarnish Hanamuras glorious restaurant with mess and you know cleaning is the one thing I’m good at!” Nagito promptly dived under the table to retrieve the dropped food. Hajime making the weirdest facial expressions as he scrubbed his dress slacks clean and Byakuya scrutinised him with sharp eyes as Nagito took far too long to be retrieving food.

“What pray tell is taking so long? Are you taping a knife under there?” Byakuya said coldly and Makoto gasped lightly 

“Byakuya!”

Nagito promptly emerged from under true table holding the dropped food and stained napkin 

“Fortunately I seemed to be able to clean the food from the carpet before it left a stain. It must be my lucky day”

Hajime groaned audibly.

The next course came out thankfully quickly and Akane replenished his wine leaving the rest of the bottle on the table for him.

“So Naegi-kun, who’s going to be teaching at the new Hopes Peak?”

“Well Byakuya is going to be a teacher” he gave Byakuya a shy smile that had too much of an effect on his heart “and of course Kyoko too, Aoi will be teaching PE! I’m really hoping in time some of you will be able to come back home and maybe join us”

“Oh can you imagine? Someone as worthless as me? Being in a position of authority around the talents of the next generation? I wouldn’t be worthy of a stake in their lives I...”

“That’s not true Komaeda-kun! You’re a good person who always wants to help people! I think you’d make an excellent teacher and make a difference to a lot of people” Makoto smiled sincerely and Nagito beamed back at him

“Naegi-kun is truly too kind! I really am lucky to be in the presence of such hope. You truly are worthy of your title”

Next to him Hajime picked up the wine bottle and poured himself a glass.

Akane cleaned up the finished mains plates and headed back to the kitchen. Byakuya hoped beyond belief they wouldn’t be staying for dessert, not that the food wasn’t high quality but.. he just wanted to talk to Makoto on his own now and get away from this… slightly chaotic atmosphere.

“Hello!! I have come to take home the most beautiful lady here!” A deep booming voice laughed loudly from the doorway as the enormous frame of Nekomaru Nidai appeared in the lobby

Byakuya had never realised guardian angels could come in the form of 6”4 muscled men in vests and shorts.

“Baby!” Akane ran across the restaurant and flung herself into his arms “Ya do know I’m the only girl here right?”

“And if you weren’t. I’d still take you home!” He laughed loudly and she playfully punched his chest 

“Smooth talker! I’ll grab dinner so we can go feast!”

She ran off to the kitchen at lightning speed and Nekomaru guffawed heartily “How was it? she do a good job for you tonight?”

“Wonderfully! Most of the food was barely eaten already!” Nagito said politely 

“That’s my girl!”

His pride in her abilities seemed.. misplaced in Byakuyas opinion.

“Here it is!” She ran back holding a huge bag laden with food “Let’s go!!! My back hurts so I really want you to *do it* to me tonight”

Once more Byakuya almost choked on his wine 

“Ahh.. Can I do it tomorrow? I can only do *it* to you once a day! Tonight I planned for us to bang instead!”

“Okay that’s cool! But first I’m hungry..” she pouted 

“Why don’t you eat during? And save valuable time!” 

“Really? Wow! love you Baby you’re so smart!”

She nuzzled into him and his hearty chuckles bellowed out even as he carried her out of the restaurant. 

“Have a good night guys! don’t do nothin I would do!” She cackled back at them 

“What a lovely couple” Nagito smiled with such an air of sincerity that all 3 of the boys turned to stare at him. Byakuya was grateful Akane had left the rest of the wine bottle behind.

“I heard you enjoyed my food” the small Chef had appeared and looked proud as he fiddled with his immaculately styled hair.

“Yes it was wonderful I can’t thank you enough!” Makoto beamed and TeruTeru grinned at him 

“You can thank me plenty hey, how about you and me and your boyfriend go back to the hotel and have some fun huh?” He grinned, a lecherous expression appearing on his face.

“Wha?? Oh no! Me and Byakuya aren’t dating we are just friends!” Makoto flustered going crimson and waving his hands 

“Ohhh even better!” Teru fixed his attention on Byakuya now and winked at him “Single…so then.. seems a shame for you to waste these long summer nights alone! How’s about some company?”

“I’m not entirely sure what you’re suggesting but I warn you to stop” Byakuya glared. Outraged at the proposal and hurt at once again landing in the friend zone by Makoto. His objections did nothing to derail TeruTeru’s thoughts though as blood ran down his nose 

“...I’m sure they still Have the Byakuya outfit.... if I ask nicely... to be between a Byakuya sandwich…oh my”

“Okay Hanumura, a word please!” Hajime sprang to his feet and practically dragged the chef away from Byakuya’s fury.

Byakuya threw back the rest of his wine quickly as Makoto looked down with burning red cheeks, the atmosphere awkward.

“Ah. I apologise he is sometimes far too over friendly, please allow me to go and ensure things are alright back there”

Nagito got to his feet and walked back to the kitchen leaving the two slightly awkward boys alone.

“Heh.. that was a bit..” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck

“Shall we... get out of here? Go get some air?”

“Yeah you know what, that sounds good! They’ll see us when they come out” Makoto smiled getting to his feet and walking with him out of the restaurant. Byakuya’s heart started to beat faster knowing what was about to happen and he steeled himself, taking a breath and leading Makoto out into the fresh air to overlook the beach.

“It’s so pretty” Makoto smiled looking out to the sea, leaning on the railings “I think I could happily retire to live by the sea, what do you think?”

“Hmm.. I’m not sure. I think perhaps I would miss the city... but then again after this life maybe some peace and quiet would do me good”

“A nice quiet life” Makoto chuckled “I wonder what that’s like”

“I’m sure we will find out some day” 

It went quiet for a moment, the pair just looking out over the sea, the moon glowing in the reflection of the waves. A million stars as far as the eye could see and the ocean breeze tousling their hair. 

“I enjoyed tonight, it was chaotic” Makoto chuckled “but it’s nice to have a normal everyday, chaotic rather than.. you know?”

“Mmm I suppose I share that sentiment. Even if Hanamura is a… *ahem* His food was excellent and for such a bad year the wine wasn’t terrible”

Makoto chuckled “You? impressed by the food? It must have been special”

“I’ll have you know I find certain things impressive, certain people too” Byakuya retorted playfully and Makoto’s bashful smile was heartwarming.

“Hehe, Thats nice to know, you play your cards close to your chest” 

“Sometimes” Byakuya slid slightly closer and their arms touched not he railing “It’s kinder for yourself to be that way, sometimes you.. feel that putting your true opinions out will cause you needless trouble. Yet.. sometimes it’s worth the risk”

Makoto was looking directly at him, the air was heavy with that tension again. They were so close and Makoto had that look in his eyes.. 

“Look.. about what he said in there... uhm..” Makoto coughed awkwardly barely able to keep eye contact and Byakuya shook his head 

“Ive already forgotten about his ramblings. Dont trouble yourself”

“Right...” Makoto smiled “Because.. I agree with Akane... I wouldn’t ever... want to share. I’d want… what they have… maybe just more… private about it” he laughed gently.

Byakuya was stunned for a second, looking right at the smaller boy, his cheeks were slightly flushed and he bit his bottom lip gently as though nervous. 

“Nor would I. I’d want that too.. that exclusive kind of love”

Makoto’s gaze was hypnotic. He could drown in those bright green eyes, the way he looked at Byakuya, lips parted freckles highlighted with blush, moonlight casting him in a silver slow. He was beautiful and Byakuya was sure now... this was it.

“I’d be.. ready.. for that”

Byakuya leaned in, unable to stop even even he wanted to, it was a compulsion, the charge in the air magnetic and Makoto’s nervous breathing just ghosted over his lips...

…..

Byakuya isn’t sure what stopped him from kissing Makoto in that moment. But he had a few factors that might have tipped the scales.

Like the sudden loud crashing open of the back kitchen doors.

I could have been the shrill sound of the fire alarm that caused them to jump back from each other. 

It perhaps was the way Hajime dragged Nagito out of the kitchen yelling while Nagito calmly said “I seem to be burning Hajime” the sleeve of his dinner jacket on fire.

It even might have been the way TeruTeru chased after them yelling “But my payment!!” Holding an aubergine in his hands.

Whatever the reason it culminated in him stood there, shock on his face as he watched Hajime pull off Nagitos aflame clothes and stamp out the fire as Nagito lay there half naked and TeruTeru rubbed the aubergine in his hands crying out “Mama Mia!!”

Either way. He did not kiss Makoto that night. 

Makoto raced over immediately to try to help, concern over his face as he helped Nagito stand. There wasn’t a mark on him but everyone was worried, shouting and fussing.

Byakuya merely stood there, registering the fact that event just happened, that another precious moment with Makoto had been ripped form him.

Makoto was ushering Nagito into the hotel talking about getting Tsumuki to check his arm, Hajime was yelling at TeruTeru and on autopilot Byakuya’s feet started the path back to his hotel room. His chest hurt and he needed to be alone.

“Byakuya wait!” Hajime caught his arm and he span, staring at the other boy with a look of just utter frustration and heartache. Hajime swallowed, his face softening somewhat and he let go of Byakuya’s arm without another word.

.....

Byakuya stormed into his room angry and frustrated. 

Makoto’s jacket was still on his bed from earlier, sighing dejectedly he sat down on the bed and took it into his hands. 

Oh Makoto... Why does this always happen? Does nature truly desire us not to ever be together? He lamented to himself as he hugged the fabric to him for a moment closing his eyes and trying to stop himself from getting upset. He did *not* get upset. He was a Togami! 

He set the jacket down and walked off the bathroom to get ready for bed, changing into shorts and a T-shirt he took off his glasses and settled into bed. He needed to sleep, to clear his head of all this.

Makoto smiling at him, the way Makoto sighed happily when he massaged him, how he looked with wet hair and sea water drying on his freckles, him smile under the moonlight with his eyes glittering and a moment between them that could have changed everything. 

And it was ruined. All ruined.

Setting himself on fire surely wasn’t Nagito trying to sabotage him! Yet… he couldn’t bring himself not to be angry at him. He still couldn’t shake the feeling something was amiss.

All he wanted was to confess his feelings and finally have Makoto return them. Why was it so difficult to make something so simple happen?

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the hotel ceiling, how had he become so utterly lovestruck he couldn’t even sleep anymore? His heart hurt so badly he briefly considering going to Makoto’s room and just blurting out his confession just for the tiny sliver of a chance that Makoto might care about him in return. He just wanted to hold him, snuggle into his body, nuzzle into his neck and smell his comforting scent and...

His scent. 

Byakuya sat up, his sudden epiphany giving him reason to rejoice. The jacket!

He reached out and took the garment into his hands, bringing it to his nose he sniffed deep the comforting smell of the boy he loved. It smelled earthy but clean, like summer and ocean and.. hope.

He lay down again with a smile he wrapped his arms around Makoto’s jacket and hugged it close letting them fragrant smell of him comfort him and lull him to sleep. He could almost pretend Makoto was here with him, his soft brown hair tickling his cheeks.. his gentle breathing and sweet embrace...

Byakuya smiled, his mind quietened and comforted by the fantasy. Makoto was here with him..

Today had been such a mixture of emotions, massaging Makoto had made him feel.. many things. The way he had moaned softly and praised him had made  
Byakuya want to touch him everywhere else.. how he had laughed and played in the sea looking angelic and Byakuya just wanted to touch him and kiss him and tell him so. 

Those two filthy boys had not helped his temper. Makoto may be blissfully unaware but Byakuya had known *exactly* what they were doing together on the towels. It’s bad enough the horny bastards had been late due to their shenanigans they felt no shame getting it on in company either?? Byakuya had been infuriated not least because his own frustration. He had gotten turned on just by rubbing Makoto’s back! He was desperate and starving for affection and those two just seemed to keep rubbing his nose in his own failure. 

He was jealous. He was angry because they had something together he couldn’t have with Makoto. He would be lying to himself if he said he wouldn’t have done exactly the same thing in that position. The thought of getting to make love to Makoto.. oh fuck. Byakuya’s eyes opened with a start, sniffing the jacket had made him hard. God was he pathetic, just Makoto’s *smell* was making him horny now. 

He tried to think wholesome thoughts, holding Makoto’s hand or simply sitting with him while they talked.. but his dick was aching in his shorts and he couldn’t make it stop. The jacket pushed to his nose he couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of getting intimate with Makoto..

He rolled onto his front, jacket bunched up to his face as he inhaled. Makoto was laying on the beach towel underneath him.. looking up at him with those beautiful hopeful eyes.He kissed him fiercely and Makoto moaned so beautifully 

“We should be careful.. they might..”

“They wont notice” Byakuya reassured him kissing his neck “I can’t resist you... I want you so much”

“I want you too” Makoto purred wrapping his arms around his neck “I love you”

Byakuya leaned back in as the two kissed passionately, Makoto’s hands messing up his hair and he moaned as he felt the other boys hard clothed member against his own and slowly he started to grind down.

Makoto’s eyes were wide and a shocked gasp escaped him 

“Byakuya! we can’t do this here! They will see us”

“They went off to get drinks.. we have time” Byakuya whispered into his ear “I want you so badly” 

Makoto whimpered and cast his head back “I want you too.. okay.. let’s be quick” 

Byakuya didn’t need to be told twice, grinning his caught Makoto’s lips in another kiss that was both passionate and inelegant as the two worked up boys started to move. Makoto’s hips pushing back as he ground his hard dick against Makoto’s through their swim shorts.

“Oh.. fuck! Oh god!” Makoto moaned “it’s so good... mmm faster! God I wish we could really do it right now”

Byakuya’s hips had stared to grind down against the bedspread. The small amount of friction making him groan as his face pressed to Makoto’s jacket. He really was a shameful person, he couldn’t seem to resist the urge to get off to the thought of Makoto. But he was too horny to feel shame and too far gone to stop. So he slipped his had underneath himself and started to grind on it. Letting his eyes fall closed as moans escaped his lips and the fantasy resumed.

“I want to” Byakuya panted “I want to do that with you so much..”

“Later.. when we’re in the hotel” Makoto whimpered 

“Fuck.... you don’t know what you do to me”

“Byakuya...” the way Makoto choked out his name with barely concealed lust was worth everything in the world. He could die a happy man. 

“Makoto..” he purred against his skin as he started to kiss and bite at his gorgeous skin, worrying his neck with his teeth as Makoto mewled.

“Faster! Oh god!” Makoto moaned bucking his hips as Byakuya ground down on his crotch hard and fast now, dry humping him so hard he was surprised he didn’t sink into the sand 

“I want to fuck you so badly” Byakuya growled into his ear “I want to be inside you so much I want my dick deep in your tight little ass. I want you to scream for me as I do you so hard you can’t even think anymore. I want to make love to you over and over again because you’re mine Makoto.. You’re my love always and forever do you hear me?”

Makoto’s response was an extremely wanton moan as he pushed back hard

“Byakuya.. Ahh! Kuya... Fuck!”

Byakuya was panting, biting down on the jacket fabric as he bucked his hips hard against his hand. He was so close.. 

“I’m gonna come!” Makoto gasped, eyes hazy and mouth agape “Byakuyaaaaa oh fuck! Oh god!” His nails found purchase against Byakuya’s back and dug in hard as he cursed and writhed. 

“Come for me baby” Byakuya whispered into his ear and Makoto shuddered trying to hold back his volume 

“Oh... fuck Byakuya oh god I’m! Ahh!” Makoto cut his own moans off by slamming his lips to Byakuya’s and kissing him hard as his body tensed and jerked. Byakuya’s own orgasm taking him in turn as he rutted hard against his lover. 

“Mako.. Makoto... oh god... I love you” he choked out into his lovers ear as he came hard in his shorts. The wetness seeping through telling him Makoto had done the same.

“Fuck! Makoto!” Byakuya yelped biting down on the jacket as he came in his underwear, rubbing himself hard as he worked himself through his orgasm. The waves of pleasure dragging on and on at the thought of Makoto… FInally he was done and he panted, body now limber and loose as he sank into the sheets tired but satisfied.

Only as the post orgasm haze began to rescind and his logical thoughts started to come back did he feel that now familiar shame creep over him once again.

He was face down on the bed, jacket between his lips, saliva pooling on the fabric and his pants full of come. Fuck. 

He sat up quickly and stared down at himself with disgust, what was he supposed to say when Makoto asked for his jacket back? ‘Ignore the bodily fluids I was just using it to masturbate?’

He really was a disgustingly weak creature, why couldn’t he control himself? He was doomed to always fail where Makoto was concerned, maybe it was time to give up the dream and finally join the real world. 

Byakuya Togami was not supposed to love. His feelings for Makoto should be forgotten because this.. this was unacceptable behaviour. It was time to live the way he was supposed to. No more feelings, no more romance. He would be the good dutiful heir he has been born to be, rebuilding the legacy, working hard. Then worry about heirs further down the line. His brow furrowed, his own feelings conflicting with his path, but hadn’t perusing his own route brought nothing but rejection anyway?

Surely abandoning his pursuit of romance with Makoto would hurt and this was the only time he had ever felt love for another person. Could he really abandon that? He was conflicted, confused and hurt. 

No matter what he chose.. he could not do something like this again, he was disgracing himself. So tonight would be the last time he ever submitted to his traitorous feelings, tomorrow... he would be perfect again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write especially Teruteru, Akane and Nekomaru!
> 
> Poor Byakuya just really wants a kiss.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought! Next chapter will be handing back over to ManiacalTeddy with the Komahina side of this cursed dinner double date! See you again at chapter 6 😘


	5. Komahina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys — it’s ManiacalTeddy back with more antics! 
> 
> So... you all wanted to know what Nagito was REALLY doing under the tablecloth in the last chapter, right? The wait is over!
> 
> Hajime’s jealous streak reaches its climax (literally) while Nagito and Makoto cement a platonic bromance!

“Hmm... they should be here any minute now.”

Hajime checked his watch again... pondering how much longer he’d have to be bored by Nagito’s near-constant talk of Naegi while the couple waited together in the Hotel Lobby. 

The constant praise was becoming incessant, and a part of him just wanted to decline Nagito’s suggestion of a smart-casual dressed dinner that evening, but... _it’s Nagito_. And Hajime loves Nagito far too much than to disappoint him... even at the cost of his own sanity.

“I’m so excited I could wet myself!” Nagito jumped a little on the spot as he grinned gleefully in anticipation.

“Please don’t, Nagito. Come here... I’ll tie your hair back.”

Hajime patted the seat next to him for Nagito to join, taking out a black hair tie from his pocket. Nagito rushed to sit on his lap instead. He purred as Hajime combed his fingers delicately through Nagito’s soft waves, gathering the locks back into a neat ponytail that sat at the nape of his neck. 

“ _Mmm~..._ that feels so good... if I wasn’t so excited, I could fall asleep...” 

“I’m sure you could. But save some energy for tonight... I want you to be awake when we work off our meal~.” 

Hajime planted a breathy kiss to Nagito’s neck — it made Nagito’s heart leap through his chest. How lucky he felt in that moment...

Suddenly, two silhouettes of contrasting heights appeared through the window of the door — Togami and Naegi had arrived.

Both men rushed to their feet to greet them as they entered the room. Naegi was wearing a short sleeved shirt: a look that appeared all too familiar to Hajime. Was Naegi... _copying_ Hajime’s dress sense?

“Oh I like your shirt, Naegi-kun!” Nagito’s smilegrew wide as Naegi returned a matching expression.

“Thank you! I took some inspiration from Hinata-kun’s style!”

_ The nerve. _

They’re both laughing away like idiots... meanwhile, Hajime swore he caught Togami pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as his sight focused on the way Hajime could feel himself frowning.

“Are you looking forward to dinner?” Nagito politely asked as the party ascended the stairs together.

“Absolutely, I can’t wait to try the famous Hanamura diner style!”

Akane Owari greeted them all at the entrance with a half-devoured breadstick as she showed the men to a table that had been prepped with a tablecloth and correct silverware cutlery settings. Owari took the drink orders (quite awkwardly, in the case of Togami) and bounced away, leaving a trail of crusty breadcrumbs.

Nagito’s eyes grew wide as he appeared to have remembered something.

“That reminds me, we need to check on Hanamura regarding the menu! Back in a moment. Make yourselves comfortable, guys. You coming, Hajime?”

Hajime was far too scared to leave Nagito on his own with Hanamura... 

“Sure.”

The couple left the two friends passing slightly skeptical stares between them as Nagito and Hajime popped into the kitchen together.

“Hey, Hanamura-kun. You in here?”

Teruteru Hanamura jumped out of nowhere from behind the open stove with arms full of instruments and hastily wobbled over to where Hajime and Nagito stood at the entrance. 

“ _Naaaagito and Haaaaaaajime~!_ Welcome to my humble Teruterritory! Are you ready for moi to begin the sizzling fry-up for the evening?”

“Yes please, Hanamura-kun, or we’ll all be frothing at the mouths waiting!”

“Very well, Nagito... you can make up for your misdeeds later...” Hanamura craftily winked at Nagito.

“Oh? Still not over that little mishap in the Neo World I see... my apologies, Hanamura-kun. I’ll make sure you are handsomely rewarded for your hospitality tonight.”

Hajime butted in, crossing his arm over his boyfriend. “But it will be paid in yen, and _nothing else_.”

“Ah, I see. Well, yen is the agreed currency in these parts, I suppose... alrighty then! Let me just put on a fresh pair of pants and I’ll have you both drooling with lust over my chosen meat! I do hope that none of you are vegetarian or have any troublesome allergies?”

“Nope, no allergies. But I do prefer salty to sweet—“

“—Come on, Nagito, can’t keep Naegi and Togami waiting, right?”

Hajime began tugging him away.

“Oh, right! Later, Hanamura-kun!”

The pair rejoined Naegi and Togami at the table.

* * *

  
The rest of the meal was going more or less accordingly — Nagito made much conversation with his favourite new buddy Naegi-kun while Hajime and Byakuya had begun to awkwardly pass the bottle of wine between them to cope with the unsettling silent commentary they shared.

“.. and that’s when _I_ said, you don’t need that, darling! We can fertilise all the seeds of hope easily, all we need is a  _ wheelbarrow _ ...”

“Nagito, oh my _god_!” Hajime dropped his fork with a clatter, some of his food flying off the plate. He was all too suddenly reminded of the time him and Nagito did some gardening... and Nagito filled Hajime’s “ _barrow_ ” with “ _hope_ ”.

_ Why?! Why does he always go and say stuff like that...?! He has no tact! _

“What? I was just telling Naegi-kun about our gardening project!”

“I _know_ you were!” Hajime exclaimed... the obvious sarcasm seeping through. “Now I’ve got food everywhere! Urgh, I got some on my lap! And the floor...” He looked down to see where he had flung some meat... he began swiping at crumbs with a napkin.

“I’m so sorry, trash like me should watch my mouth, let me get the food from the floor... it would be rude to tarnish Hanamura’s glorious restaurant with mess, and you know cleaning is the one thing I’m good at!” 

Nagito promptly dived under the table, and Hajime decided to just let him get on with it...

But before long, Hajime felt slender fingers tiptoe up his calves... toward his inner thighs... _and curve under his groin..._

It took every ounce of willpower for Hajime not to cry out Nagito’s name and tell him to stop — that would be entirely embarrassing in front of Naegi and Togami. Instead, he tried his very best to keep a poker face as Nagito peered up at his boyfriend from beneath the table cloth with big, round gray peepers, fluttering his light lashes as he flicked his tongue, licking away the dropped meat from Hajime’s clothed package in a painfully slow repetition, making his dress slacks wet with his cool saliva... 

Even possessing the Ultimate Actor talent couldn’t prevent Hajime from expressing his frustration on his twisted lip.

_ He’s taking too long... it looks so obvious... _

Nagito carefully unzipped his slacks, parting them slowly so they wouldn’t make a sound... and poked his tongue through the small gap inbetween the buttoned fabrics of Hajime’s boxers...

He had begun _licking his cock._ In _public_. _Under the tablecloth._

“ _Mmf~_.” Hajime bit down on his bottom lip so hard, it withdrew small droplets of blood. At the same time, he felt his underwear dampen as precum leaked from his tip. This was...  _ kind of hot... _

No! I can’t think like that! Naegi and Togami are staring right at me while Nagito’s about to suck me off!!!

He was utterly stuck. He couldn’t complain. He couldn’t move. He just had to withstand the upcoming pleasure he’d receive as Nagito’s hand unbuttoned the hole, and curled his palm around Hajime’s member... he begun rubbing his length, expertly tossing him back and forth while engulfing the head of his penis in his mouth. He was relentless in his actions, his hand quickening in pace until he was jacking Hajime off with a thorough conviction, his mouth working twice as hard to provide further erotic stimulation. 

“ _Hngh~..._ ” Hajime feigned sipping some wine to divert the attention away from making odd whimpers every few seconds... but even that proved difficult. 

Togami broke the silence — he had had enough of the games and it very much showed on his heated cheeks.

“What pray tell is taking so long? Are you taping a knife under there?” 

“Byakuya!” Now it was Naegi who wore a crimson blush. That was rather rude of Togami to bring up the unfortunate events of the Neo World... but even that wasn’t enough to distract Hajime from the horny raging of hormones pulsing through him as he came in Nagito’s —  _ wait, that’s not his mouth anymore. _

Nagito had caught his cumshot in the napkin. The same napkin that contained the fallen food.

_ Fuckfuckfuck...! _

Nagito promptly emerged from under true table holding the dropped food and the stained napkin.

“Fortunately, I seemed to be able to clean the food from the carpet before it left a stain. It must be my lucky day.”

_ You little...!!! _

Hajime scowled as he discreetly re-buttoned his boxers and zipped up his slacks. He quickly noted the particular way Togami was sneering at him with sheer disgust... Hajime did not doubt for one minute that Togami wasn’t aware of what Nagito had been actually doing under that table.

_ I can’t believe... I fucking came... how embarrassing... _

But Hajime knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself. When it came to Nagito, he found the man utterly intoxicating when it came to sexual acts of any sort... his single touch to his clothed skin sent lightning pulses through his body, let alone when they were both naked together.

He just wished that he wouldn’t jerk him off in the company of others. What did that achieve? Was it some kink? Or... _could it be...?_

No. Hajime quickly dismissed it... the thought that maybe... Nagito secretly wished... it was  _ Naegi’s _ cock in his mouth...

No. He mustn’t allow himself to think like that. That’s stupid... _right?_

But as Nagito and Naegi resumed conversation... Naegi promising Nagito a placement as a teacher at Hope’s Peak... Hajime couldn’t help but feel strangely jealous again. 

After all, Hajime was the Ultimate Ultimate... if anyone deserved a teaching position at Hope’s Peak, it should be _him_ and _not_ Nagito... as much as he was very much infatuated with his boyfriend, and Nagito is remarkably smarter than the average joe, there was no denying that his one Ultimate-level talent was being lucky... how does one teach _luck_ to students? 

_ No. Naegi just wants Nagito with him because they’re... they’re clearly made for each other. They share the same humour, the same personality, the same dress sense... they would make a better couple than me with Nagito...  _

_ Shut up, Hajime. That’s not true. It’s not true. Itsnottrueitsnottrueitsnottr— _

Hajime poured himself another glass of wine as he attempted to tune out both Nagito and Naegi’s kiss-assing and his own pessimistic thoughts.

Owari saved the moment by promptly clearing away the dinner plates, skipping off into the kitchen before her other half, Nekomaru Nidai, showed to pick her up and relieve her from her waitressing duties. Hajime couldn’t stop wincing as the pair of them openly discussed their plan for the evening... food, and fucking. Possibly at the same time.

“What a lovely couple.” Nagito commented as the two horny athletes loudly descended the staircase.

Hajime secretly prayed that Owari finishing for the evening would mean that he could take his own devilishly handsome boyfriend back to their cottage too...

But before he could daydream too long on the thought of having Nagito all to himself... Hanamura appeared at the table... and just contributed to the cringe fest of an evening.

“...I’m sure they still have the Byakuya outfit... if I ask nicely... to be between a Byakuya sandwich… _oh my~_!” Pink bodily fluid crept down from Hanamura’s nose as he swooned over Togami, much to the Affluent Prodigy’s utter disgust.

“Okay Hanamura, a word please!” Hajime sprang to his feet, dragging Hanamura into the kitchen as he giggled like a naughty schoolgirl.

Nagito followed not long behind, quickly catching up with them. He closed the door as Hajime raised his voice toward the chef.

“Look — I am very grateful for your culinary services tonight, Hanamura, but... that’s _all_ I’m grateful for. How much do we owe you for the food?”

Hanamura continued to chuckle, coyly bundling his apron in his pudding fists.

“Hmm... I don’t think you can put a _numeral_ figure to the payment I desire, Hajime...”

“Well, I need to know how much to pay you. Do you prefer cash or card?”

“I prefer payment of the... _physical kind~_.”

His perverted stare lingered on Nagito... and Hajime most certainly noticed.

But Nagito was oblivious to the chef’s flirtations.

“Ah... so cash it is then! Here you go, Hanamura-kun.” 

He smiled serenely as he removed a fat wad of yen from his pocket.

“Oh, my darling Nagito... how you entice me so with your earthy delights~.”

“Um, thank you. It’s just money, though. I have plenty of it. Just my luck.”

“Ah, yes... that lucky streak of yours... you will show your weary chef how it works, yes? I wouldn’t mind you rubbing some little of that luck onto _me_ tonight~...”

Hanamura wasn’t looking at the money as he approached Nagito... his laugh was hoarse, dirty, as his palm lingered over Nagito’s outstretched limb. His piggy black eyes had enlarged to twice their usual squint as he came a little too close into Nagito’s personal space... like a hunter with his prey...

“Hey!” Hajime couldn’t stand back and watch any longer. He jumped in front of his boyfriend, separating him from Hanamura’s advances...

Unfortunately, Nagito’s bad luck had struck.

Nagito had taken a little too big of a step back... his left blazer sleeve had come into contact with the open stove.

_ Nagito was on fire. _

The next few moments were a blurry whirlwind as Hajime panicked, dragging Nagito outside to the balcony as the fire alarm overbearingly rang throughout the building.

“I seem to be burning, Hajime.” Nagito was far too calm, laughing as Hajime rushed to undress him there and then.

“But my _payment_!” Hanamura had been chasing after them flailing about an aubergine tight in his grip. 

Hajime ignored the chef, throwing off Nagito’s burning dinner jacket along with his undershirt, and proceeded to stamp the crap out of them until the flames were extinguished.

Nagito sighed as the sight of his lover heroically saving his life made him weak at the knees... he smirked like a lunatic as his half-naked body fainted backward onto the ground.

“ _Mama Mia!!_ ” Hanamura exclaimed, both flared nostrils streaming fuchsia blood as he excitably rubbed his grubby palms up and down the phallic shaped fruit he had seemingly materialised out of nowhere.

Hajime wasn’t sure how much more of this unbelievable shit he could take for one evening.

“Komaeda-kun! Are you alright!?” Naegi rushed to Nagito’s side, scooping his arm underneath his back to prop him up. Nagito’s face was still dazed.

Wait... _where did Naegi come from?!_

Hajime spun round to witness Byakuya Togami, a man who had been so cold and stern until now... storm away from the scene with what appeared to be tears of frustration in his eyes.

“Byakuya!” Hajime started after him, accidentally blurting out his first name.

He caught the sleeve of the wealthy heir with his grip, forcing the bespectacled man to turn... Hajime was met with what was a look of complete and utter destroyed hope.

Stunned, Hajime let go of the fabric... and let Togami make his escape.

_That look... reminds me of when Nagito sacrificed his life in the Neo World. That was me... irrevocably broken, thinking I would never see Nagito again..._

_Wait._

_Just now, Togami and Naegi were outside on this balcony... together... under the moonlight..._

_OH FUCKING SHIT._

_WE INTERRUPTED THEM KISSING!_

FUCKFUCKFUCK — THAT’S WHY HE’S SO PISSED! 

_ I’ve got to put this right... no. I HAVE to put this right. _

* * *

“ Hey, Naegi-kun... thanks for walking me back.”

Nagito carefreely swung his arms around as he approached his cottage with Naegi in tow.

“No problem. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Would you like to come in for a bit? I have some nice, zesty Dr Hoppers in the fridge.”

“Well... how could I say no to that offer, Komaeda-kun! Sure, I’ll keep you company till Hinata-kun gets back.”

“You’re the best, Naegi-kun!”

Nagito unlocked the door, welcoming his friend inside. Naegi wandered around with an expression of awe. 

“Wow... you guys sure have it nice and cosy in here, huh?”

Nagito watched on as Naegi smiled at the many photo frames along the shelves. Inside each frame was a photo of Nagito and Hajime together, doing some activity or the other. One showed them enjoyed some ice cream, another was at the amusement park, and another was aboard Hajime’s ship... and so forth.

“Yeah, it really has become our little love nest! We wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Nagito bent to take two cans of Dr Hopper out of the freezer, handing one to Naegi.

“Thank you, Komaeda-kun.”

“No problem, Naegi-kun. Oh, and, by the way, as it’s just us two... feel free to call me Nagito.”

Naegi smiled. “Well in that case... you call me Makoto!”

Nagito returned the happy grin. “Amazing! I’m so glad we’re on a first name basis. I prefer it that way. It means we are officially bonded now!”

Makoto chuckled, clawing at the nape of his neck. “Yeah! Honestly, I’m so happy we’re friends. These past couple of days here on Jabberwock have been so much fun with you and Hinata-kun. It’s been the perfect vacation!”

Nagito could sense as he took a seat next to Makoto that he was indeed not telling the full truth.

“The perfect vacation, huh? I’m sorry but... I doubt that. Y’know... since my crappy luck ruined your moment with Togami-kun tonight.”

All at once, Makoto recoiled in red-hot embarrassment.

“You... you know? About... Byakuya... _and me?_ ” He gasped.

“Teheheh... of course I know, Makoto! The way you look at Byakuya... reminds me just how I would look at Hajime... Gee, I do hope that Hajime is having not too much of a difficult time apologising to him.”

Just before Nagito and Hajime parted ways that evening, Hajime kissed Nagito on the forehead and told him that he was off to find Togami to apologise for the chaos... Nagito had an idea that the real reason Hajime felt he needed to apologise was because he too had realised that the pair of them had interrupted Makoto and Togami’s first kiss, and he felt terrible.

“I’m sure if anyone can get through to him, it would be Hinata-kun. He’s the Ultimate Psychiatrist, right?”

“Yep... among _other_ things!” Nagito raised his palms to cup his face in delight. Hajime was talented in so _many_ departments... 

“What’s it like? Having a boyfriend who is the Ultimate everything?” Makoto asked quite innocently.

“It’s all I could’ve ever hoped for! He’s the perfect house-husband, the perfect listener, the perfect _lover_...”

Makoto shifted awkwardly in his seat at the mention of the word “ _lover_ ”. 

“... But enough about Hajime and me. Let’s talk about you and Togami, Makoto! How long have you known you’ve been in love with him?”

Nagito’s eyes lit up like a bonfire, dazzling with glee as Makoto summoned up the courage to finally openly discuss his feelings...

“Well... a while, if I’m honest... Oh Nagito, he’s just so b- _beautiful_!” Makoto blurted out loudly, as if he had been holding his breath for several minutes underwater and could only now surface for air.

“I agree! Togami is certainly one of the finer specimen of our gender. But that’s a superficial reason. What I’m asking is... what does Byakuya Togami _mean_ to you? What does being with the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy himself make you _feel_ like?”

Makoto took a very deep breath...

“He’s... Byakuya isn’t like what people think! I know he comes off cold and mean but... that’s just... his defence, I think. When he’s with me... _alone_ , he’s someone else! He shows those parts of him that nobody else gets to see, the warm ones... the kind ones, even the _funny_ ones! The way he does things now that he would never have done in the past just because it’s me... like coming to the Neo World program to save you all. Past Byakuya would _never ever_ have put his life at risk for anyone else! But he’s done it so many times now... He’s become someone so much more than he used to be... and maybe it’s arrogant of me to think it’s my influence, but when we’re alone, the way he talks to me and opens up, _I know..._ I know I have brought out this side of him. It’s trust... it’s... understanding and safety... when I’m with Byakuya, I feel like I can do anything, I feel safe and... warm, and at peace, finally. I want to be in his company all the time, I miss him when he’s gone, I... I feel like I’ve finally found a place to belong again. _Byakuya feels like home_.”

Nagito had been intently listening to Makoto’s entire speech, never once moving his eyes from the shorter ahoged male. And now, those very same soulful, wide gray eyes... _were glistening with tears._

“Oh my, Makoto... how beautiful that was! Your words... Oh Makoto, you truly are the _very_ symbol of Ultimate Hope!”

Nagito has begun clapping, his prosthetic arm making audible buzzes every time his palms rapidly slapped together. And then... his threw himself into a clumsy hug with his fellow former Lucky Student alumni, forgetting that he was still naked from the waist up.

Makoto froze; shocked, but also completely relieved. His tensed up muscles soon relaxed, returning Nagito’s warm embrace. At last, Makoto finally had someone who completely understood his feelings, someone he could relate to. 

“You’re really too kind, Nagito... hearing me out like this... I didn’t come to the island to burden you with my troubles!”

“You can burden me with whatever troubles you like, Makoto. We’re brothers now, okay? Brothers who yearn for hope!”

“Just how much did you have to drink at dinner, Nagito?”

“Oh, just a glass... or two. Anyway...” Nagito begrudgingly let go of his pal, leaning back into the sofa, crossing a leg over the other with a cheeky smirk on his face. “... You guys are gonna seal the deal tomorrow, right?”

“H-huh? What do you mean by that? Like... finally kiss?” Makoto scratched his chin in contemplation.

“Well, obviously. What did you _think_ I meant, my friend?” Nagito cackled a little. Makoto was so adorably goofy.

“Ah, like, um... you know what never mi—“

“OOOHHH — you thought I meant  _ sex _ , didn’t you, Makoto? Would you like to have sex with Togami? Is _that_ what you’re planning?”

“WHAT?! NO! Er, um, I mean... uhhh... _maybe_. I dunno. I haven’t even _kissed_ him yet—“

“But you’ve still  thought about it, haven’t you? You’ve pictured the moment that you both fall into bed together, exploring each other’s bare naked bodies, the moment you feel his cock so thick and full in your ass—“

“— Um, actually, I’ve pictured  _ my _ cock in  _ his _ ass... oh no, is that _weird_?!?!” 

By this point, Makoto’s face had turned as pale as a blank sheet. He gripped his sandy brown spikes tight with this fingers as perspiration trickled from his brow.

Nagito reached out and peeled his hand from his hair.

“Of course not, Makoto! It’s not weird at all! It’s perfectly normal to desire penetrating another man’s ass! That’s why myself and Hajime take turns! We both _equally_ enjoy being inside each other!”

That particular insight into Nagito and Hajime’s sex life just made Makoto’s cheeks darken to an even more saturated shade of beetroot. It was humbling of Nagito to be so open with him, to attempt to console Makoto’s self doubts, but Nagito and Hajime weren’t exactly the picture of normality. It was blatantly clear for anyone to see that they were both unapologetically kinky. Even the clean-cut Makoto’s thoughts wandered a little when Nagito took an obscenely long time under the tablecloth, “cleaning up food”...

Nagito gently let go of Makoto’s hand and returned to calmly sipping his soda... Makoto slumped back into the chair, grabbing his own soda can, nervously fiddling with the lid...

“Well... it doesn’t matter, anyway. Byakuya would never be interested in me... at least, not like that. I think I had too many glasses of wine tonight to think he might have _actually_ kissed me...”

“But, Makoto... you felt it, didn’t you? The connection... the bond between you both?”

“Yeah, but... what if he thinks of our bond as more brotherly, like me and you are? A platonic relationship, and nothing more? I mean, time and time again, we keep having these moments... and nothing ever happens...”

“Oh my, Makoto... How incredibly _naive_ you are. It’s really quite endearing, actually.”

“Excuse me?”

Nagito leaned in to show his sincerity in his words.

“I said you’re thinking naively. Just because nothing has happened, doesn’t mean he _isn’t_ head over heels in love with you. Hajime and Togami are more alike than you think, y’know. Hajime was the same... he’d hide up his feelings beneath harsh words and brash actions. But I could still sense a bond between us... one that, from the very beginning, when we first met on the beach of Jabberwock Island... it was as if fate had brought us together. And we just... _clicked_. How lucky we both are, you and me... we each have someone in our lives who loves and would do anything for us. The only difference is... you just need to tell Togami how you feel, Makoto. Embody that very same Makoto Naegi who took down Junko Enoshima, and saved us all from a world that had been plunged into the depths of despair! If you could accomplish _that_ , this should be a walk in the park!”

“But Nagito... that’s just it! Taking down Enoshima was a whole different ball game to this! This, this whole situation here, with Togami... it’s scary! I’m actually _scared_ , Nagito! What if my confession destroys the friendship we have?”

“Well, friendship is all you’ll _ever_ have if you don’t say anything at all. Is that what you’re happy to settle on? _Just_ friendship?”

Makoto let out an extended exhale of pent up breath... 

“You’re right. I wouldn’t want that... oh, Nagito, you’re so right, I must say something. I can’t be a coward...”

“That’s the spirit, Makoto. Just say something along the lines of what you revealed to me earlier... how he makes you feel. I’m sure that’ll do the trick. I’ll even bet my luck on it.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Really.”

Both men’s serious tones dropped in favour of a fit of laughter. It truly had turned into quite the evening.

“So... Makoto... you wanna be a _top_ , hmm?”

“Wh- _what_?”

“A top. You want to dick down Togami. You said so just a few moments ago.”

“Dick d- _down_?!”

If Makoto has been discussing this subject with anyone else, he would’ve wished for the ground to swallow him up. He still felt a twinge of embarrassment over the topic of sex... after all, he was a man in his 20’s who was still a virgin. He was also clueless on the subject. 

Lucky for him, Nagito wasn’t. 

“Yup. I would personally recommend you go slow to start with... lube up your fingers and get him to relax.”

Makoto slowly came to the realisation that Nagito was giving him unsolicited sex advice. Nagito spoke of sex so mundane, as if he were discussing the weather. 

The shirtless pale luckster lifted himself to his feet, crossing the room to his bedside drawer, and began rooting through it. 

“Um, Nagito, I don’t even know if I’m a good kisser yet...”

“... Here you go, Makoto. Don’t worry, me and Hajime have a whole tonne more as we pump through it quite fast.”

Nagito returned to the sofa, placing down a bottle of lube, much to Makoto’s panic.

“It’s orange flavoured too. Hajime’s favourite~.”

“N-Nagito, I... I don’t know what to say...”

“You don’t have to say anything! We’re brothers now! This is my gift to you! I only hope that it serves you well on your sexpedition!”

Makoto chose the wrong moment to be anxiously sipping his drink. He violently spurted out the liquid, covering his mouth as quick as he could so he wouldn’t stain the sofa.

“Ahh... are you having trouble keeping the fluids down, Makoto? Here...”

Nagito patted him on the back as he choked.

“Oh no... you’ve got a wet stain on your shirt!”

Makoto continued to cough, desperately regaining his composition.

“Crap! That’s not good... _*cough cough*..._ it’s all damp, too. Mind if I take it off?”

“Sure, that’s more than welcome with me, Makoto. I’ll help you—“

Suddenly, the front door flings open.

It’s Hajime... who has caught his half-naked boyfriend helping Makoto out of his shirt while a damning bottle of lube sits obviously on the coffee table.

“ _I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU—“_

“— Wait! Darling... it’s not what it looks like, _I swear_ —!”

_ *SLAM!* _

Nagito sprinted out of the cottage, following Hajime into the old abandoned building. Once inside, he rushed to check every room, but couldn’t find a soul... until he reached the tight, claustrophobic broom closet at the very rear end of the structure.

“Hajime... you in here?”

“Leave me alone.” Came Hajime’s voice from the pitch black corner.

“No... babe, I won’t leave you alone. What happened just now, with Naegi-kun...”

Hajime tumbled as he stood up. “I _SAID_ LEAVE ME ALONE! I HEARD THE WHOLE THING! _YOU... AND HIM!_ ”

The closer Nagito crept to the screaming man, the more obvious it was that Hajime had been crying... tears reflected through the darkness as they streamed from his bicoloured eyes.

“But Hajime... I was only helping Naegi with Togami! It’s _Togami_ he likes—“

“If that’s true, why was he sucking _YOUR_ dick then?!”

“Huh?! H-Hajime, what on Earth—?!”

“You’re _really_ gonna deny it? I heard you through the door! YOU SAID HE COULDN’T KEEP THE FLUIDS DOWN!”

“Hajime... I was talking about Dr Hopper, not my semen...”

“Oh... y-yeah?! Why were you stripping him then? WITH _OUR_ LUBE ON THE TABLE?!”

Nagito was beginning to form a clear picture in his mind of how Hajime had misread the situation.

As he slowly approached closer, Nagito could smell alcohol strongly on his breath...

“Darling... you’re pissed. Come on, I’ll carry you home—“

“TOO RIGHT I’M PISSED — _AT YOU!_ What does Naegi taste of then, hmm? Apple blossoms?!”

“I wouldn’t know, I didn’t lick him.”

“But he licked _you_ , is that right? Had his pathetically short tongue all over your schlong?!”

“Schlong? That’s a new one... babe, come on, _you know_ you’re the only man for me. Makoto is just—“

“OHHH, so it’s _Makoto_ now, huh? First name basis?! Nagito, don’t bullshit me anymore! You were both about to _bang_ , weren’t you?!”

Hajime’s tears continued to pour in a fit of rage... Nagito remained calm. He knew that this was mostly the drink talking, as Hajime’s heightened perception as Izuru would’ve meant he would’ve _never_ been this slack in judgement usually. But still, this anger he bolstered... had Hajime been internalising his feelings for a while? Since Makoto came to the island? 

Is Hajime... _actually jealous?_

Now it was Nagito who felt stuck — he couldn’t speak to Hajime rationally while he was like this. His mind whizzed through every possible thing he could say to get Hajime to calm down... he decided to just try and explain what happened as best as he could.

“Hajime... Naegi-kun is in love with Togami. He confessed how he felt about him to me as he almost kissed him tonight—“

“But Togami said that Naegi isn’t interested in him...”

“ _No, that’s wrong!_ Naegi-kun is _very_ interested in him! Like I said, Naegi-kun is in love with him! He only took his shirt off because he spilt Dr Hopper and the reason the lube was there was because it was my gift to him for himself and Togami to use, not us! And... you spoke to Togami, so... does this mean that Togami indeed feels the same way? Ah, that’s perfect! Hajime, we can bring them together! Such hope this will br—“

“SHUT UP! DON’T MOCK ME!”

Hajime sprang at Nagito, pouncing on him. They landed harshly against the shelves. Hajime sloppily grabbed at his boyfriend’s slacks, using his body weight to pin him against the surface.

“I’m gonna... show you... _never_ to cheat on me...”

“Oh, is that so, hmm? Very well — I’m all yours, my love~.”

_ *SLAP!* _

“Don’t taunt me!”

“Ah... is that all you’ve got, darling? I barely felt a thing...”

Nagito felt himself tense up with abounding excitement... Hajime being rough with him in this tiny closet... it was always a sick fantasy of his... _and it was finally coming true!_

Hajime shoddily tore down the garment along with Nagito’s underwear... his half-formed erection flopping out.

“Oh... all limp for me, huh? Because you were too hard for Naegi? You wanted to fuck that shortcake?!”

“I did not. I’m simply waiting for you to slap me again — I rather enjoy it.”

“You... enjoy _this_?!” 

Hajime slapped him again.

“Would you enjoy it more if I was five inches shorter?! You sick fuck!”

Nagito retaliated from the blow with a serene smile.

“I would enjoy you no matter what height you were, babe~.”

“THAT’S _NOT_ WHAT I MEANT!”

With an angsty growl, Hajime grabbed both of Nagito’s wrists and crossed them over his head. He closed in on the little distance between them and bit hard into Nagito’s neck, imprinting the bruising marks of his teeth upon him. The impact of knocking Nagito a second time forced some stacked plates to smash onto the ground... but Hajime didn’t pay them any attention. His one goal in this scenario was to make his naughty lover _pay_...

“He wouldn’t be able to do this... because he wouldn’t reach... like I can... you know what _else_ he wouldn’t be able to do~?”

“... Ride the rollercoaster at the amusement park?”

“NO!”

Hajime was sizzling — in all aspects of the word. His bicoloured irises steeled into Nagito as he used his strength to twist him around so that his bare ass was caught against Hajime’s probing bulge through his slacks...

“My, my, Hajime... even though you’re exceedingly intoxicated, your dick is still so big and stiff... hmmm, I wonder, _whatever_ shall you _do_ with it~?”

“STOP TALKING!”

Nagito did his best to stifle a delighted chuckle, and poked his rear backward to teasingly rub against Hajime’s aching groin.

“You know what... I’m taping your mouth shut...”

“Good idea. Although I found out the hard way that I am still capable of screaming through the tape...”

“D- _Don’t_ remind me of that! Shut up or I’ll—“

“What, Hajime? Impale me with your cock? How predictable~.”

Hajime grabbed the nearby duct tape from the ledge, grunting as he bit off a large section and slapped it over Nagito’s mouth, sealing it down until all he heard was mumbling. A nearby rope was then tied around Nagito’s wrists... not once did he fight against Hajime’s restraints. He welcomed him as Hajime hazily pushed him forward over the worktop, fully exposing his anal passage...

“ _Mmfphmmmfphmffph_ ~!” Nagito had wanted to warn Hajime that he would be dry down there... but Hajime has already fumbled down his pants. Nagito felt the tickling of Hajime’s thick rod teasing his rectum... 

“Not so chatty now, are we?” He prodded his meat at his entrance, teasingly pushing in the head of his sizeable penis. It felt tight, and uncomfortable as Nagito’s hole was forced to stretch with no lubricant... but he was _thrilled_ by this whole experience. It was, to put it politely... _so fucking hot._ He groaned audibly from beneath the tape.

“Is _this_ what you wanted, huh? Naegi’s dick inside you? You wanted him to spread your pathetic asscheeks... _like this~?_ ”

Hajime spanked both of Nagito’s cheeks hard, earning a loud yelp from his disgraced lover, then pinched them both tight with his palms as he pulled him apart... allowing his pulsing shaft to delve in further...

Nagito felt like he was being deliciously ripped — the sensation could only be likened to a fiery hot poker steadily being shoved further into his inner walls. He could feel every twitch of Hajime’s dick inside him, causing his own member to stiffen up, craving his touch...

“You like this? Me destroying you? Defiling you? You worthless scum! That’s what I’m gonna treat you as from now on... that’s how I’m gonna _fuck_ you. I’m gonna fuck you the way disgusting trash _deserves_ to be fucked!”

Nagito’s breath hitched as Hajime began pounding his meat into him, without dignity or care. He was clumsy, relentlessly thrusting his hips without pause. While the lack of lubrication felt painful, his brain was clouded with giddy arousal. Everything about this scenario, from Hajime’s drunken slurs, his degradation of both his mind and body... it all left Nagito a drooling mess beneath the tape as precum dripped from the tip of his lonely cock.

But it wasn’t lonesome for long; Hajime wrapped his grip tight around his lover’s touch-starved member, and began to aggressively rub it back and forth. The only sound echoing within the room was Hajime’s pants and the repeated slapping of their bollocks knocking into each other, over and over. Nagito winced as he both struggled to withstand Hajime’s large penis ripping his ass apart, and hold off his impending orgasm...

“Don’t you _DARE_ come yet! You don’t get to come before I’m finished with you!”

“ _Mmmffph~!_ ”

_ *SLAP!* *SLAP!* *SLAP!* _

Hajime grabbed a fistful of Nagito’s ponytail, pulling out the tie, the loose white waves falling wildly around Nagito’s eyes, obscuring his limited sight. Hajime yanked his head backward, heaving heavily into his ear.

“You’re such a hopeless little slut, you know that?! Truly fucking hopeless! So... _you know what I’m gonna do, bitch~?!_ ”

“... _Mrrrffpphhh~..._?”

Hajime cackled. “I’m gonna fucking fill you with _hope_ , you slut! _My_ fucking hope, _no one else’s!_ I’M GONNA FUCK THE FUCKING HOPE INTO YOU SO HARD, YOU’LL HOPEGASM LIKE _A FUCKING WHORE!!!”_

“ _HMMRRRFPPHHH~!!!_ ”

... 

And just like that, Nagito climaxed.

His lovemaking seed spurted out in thick, gloopy globs as he cried out in ecstasy from beneath the tape, Hajime’s fingers still embedded through his tresses.

“ _GAAAHHHNNGGHHHH~!!!”_

Hajime made good on his promise. He filled Nagito’s passage with so much cum, it began to overflow, dripping out onto the wooden floorboards.

Neither man knew what came next, as they both finally passed out...

Safe to say, when they were found the next morning, they had some serious explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to read about the time Komahina did some cheeky gardening... I wrote it as a fic “Komahina Do Some Gardening”, so go check it out! ☺️
> 
> Thank you to Leogun for providing that beautiful speech by Makoto about how he feels about Byakuya — I was moved! 🥺
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Passing the torch back over to Leogun for some juicy Naegami developments! 💚


End file.
